


Military Girl

by FangirlAlerta



Category: Pentatonix, ptx - Fandom
Genre: Army, Family, Gen, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 24,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlAlerta/pseuds/FangirlAlerta
Summary: Cassi Lunkorc. A fifteen year old Soldier attending an army based institution, in charge of helping to keep a check on a group of cadets. But what would happen when she realizes that three cadets she knew before she was adopted? And one of those, was her brother? No one can know, not even him.A fanfiction moved over from my Wattpad account.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It was silent, as usual. The house was always quiet at this time. My bag was sat in the corner, half packed. That was why I had gotten up so early. I needed to finish packing. I glanced up at the gently ticking clock that hung on the wall. It was four am, I had four hours until I had to be there. What else did I need? I looked through the list, trying to not rustle the paper. Any noise could wake my dad up, I wasn't risking that. Hat, check; Phone, check; Uniform, check; Boots. I needed my boots. And I need to make sure they were perfectly clean. Leaping up, I made my way over the back door. It was locked. But dad's keys were sat on the worktop behind me. If I could just reach them. I held my breath as they hit together. I waited. Three minutes passed and there was no sign of life from upstairs. I unlocked the door and grabbed my boots. I had remembered to shine them. If the lighting was better, I would have been able to see my face reflected on the black surface. But there was barely enough light to see with. What else did I need?

I spent the next hour or so doing this. Read the list, freak out because I haven't got something, find it, pack it and then restart. Over and over again. Then I spent the next hour checking that I had got everything, then trying to fit it all into my holdall.

The clock struck seven and I heard the familiar chimes of dad alarm clock. He wasn't allowed to know I had been up this long. He thought that I had finished packing yesterday. I legged it up the stairs and dived into my wardrobe. I stood there. It wasn't unusual that he would come in and I would be choosing what to wear. My closet was so big that I even had my own desk and chair in there. Sometimes I wonder if we got my room mixed up. My closet is bigger than my actual room. I spun on the spot slowly, looking for my camouflaged suit. I spun once more. And again until I spotted it. I had pressed it yesterday so it was hung up alone, where it couldn't be crinkled again. I missed this. I might have only been two months since I last went but I missed it all. I pulled it on. I had been so worried that it wouldn't fit but the slightly smaller fit, worked perfectly. It meant that I actually looked slightly good, which didn't happen very often. I took the hairbrush from the desk and ran it through my hair before chucking on my cap. I ran downstairs.

"Morning Cassi."

"Morning dad." My dad was tall, much taller than I would ever be. He also had bright blonde hair compared to my chocolate brown. I always said that I took after my mum but in reality, I didn't take after anyone with the surname Lunkorc. One, my mum died before I was born. In fact, she died well before I would have even been conceived. Two, these aren't my real parents. I had been taken away from my real parents when I was ten, five years ago. I never knew why, they weren't abusive or mean to me or anything like that. I just was taken away. To be honest, I preferred it there than here. Here, I only had my dad; there I had a twin brother and an older sister. My brother would be fifteen, like me and my sister almost twenty. I sat down at the table still thinking of my family. I don't know why I started thinking of them. It's always when I have something on and I shouldn't be thinking. If dad knew... I would hate to think about it. It was a rule that no one, ever, would mention them or me living in Texas. I pulled my phone out my pocket and clicked on the YouTube app. At the top of my recommended videos was one of three teens. One guy with bright blonde hair that stuck right up, one girl with long brown hair and one guy that I knew far too well. My twin brother. He was everywhere. I turned it off again. I wasn't allowed to think about him or Jenna or mum and dad. They weren't even my parents any more.

I finished eating my bowl of muesli and ran back upstairs. I needed to brush my teeth and I had forgotten to pack my foundation. Two minutes later and my dad shouted up the stairs. "Cassi. If you don't hurry up then you're gonna be late." I looked at the clock. It was only half seven.

"Dad, there's half an hour. I've still got a few minutes." I heard him sigh and carry on with whatever he was doing. I finished sorting myself out and I was right. I still had ages left. I decided to leave early. No doubt the cadet master would want to talk to me beforehand. Before the Captain that ran the institution would want to. I was a rare cadet, I had passed the fourth year by the end of my first year. It had never been heard of before me. In fact, most people don't believe that it is even possible. I could, potentially, be called up to fight, if I was needed. But that wouldn't happen. I was fifteen and we weren't meant to start until this age. They had made special allowances for me as dad was an ex-serviceman who paid a lot of money to the institution.

I reached the tall, iron gates. Two minutes ago, I was in a bustling city, now the silent countryside. I pushed open the gates, creating a horrible, screeching noise that echoed for minutes after and walked through the dead grounds. Only the highest ranking cadets would be here at this time. Everyone else would arrive in an hour. I had to go to the canteen where everyone was meeting: The cadet masters, the Captain, the Sergeants, the lot. The only reason I was going was that I was an assistant cadet master. I opened the door to the canteen. Of course, I had to be the last one there.

"Ah. Solider Lunkorc. Please, come and join us." I nodded and sat down at the large metal table. My cadet master passed over a list of names. Our class for the year. I scanned the names. I never knew anybody on the list. I was about to look away when one certain name caught my eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Mitch's POV

"Mum? Why do I have to go?"

"Because I told you to! Now, have you finished packing?"

"Yes." I rolled my eyes.

"Right then. Lets go pick up Scott and Kirstie." She marched out the door. I sighed and quickly followed. Why were our parents making us do this? I didn't want to go to some military school. It was pointless. I wanted a career in musical theatre not in the military. But I was still being made to go. I sat down in the car and we started the two second drive to Kirstie's house. She was already waiting at the door.

"Hop in Kit-Kat." I yelled through my open window. After, chucking her bags into the back, she sat down next to me, giggling slightly.

We had arrived. We had picked up Scott, driven through endless city rush-hour traffic and arrived at the institution. There was a soldier standing there, motionless. If you hadn't seen him look around for a second, you would have thought he was a statue.

"Go straight ahead and then follow the signs." He sounded like he had said that a million times already. His voice was flat and had no emotion. We followed his directions and then the signs saying 'New Cadets' as directed. There were at least thirty other cars parked there. We all looked at each other. We hadn't known there was gonna be this many people. I was so glad when I found out that the other two's parents had done as mine had. I most certainly didn't want to do this alone. No doubt they came up with this idea together in the first place. We grabbed our bags and waved goodbye to my Mum. Heading into a long corridor, filled with other cadets, all, presumably, other first years.

Ten minutes later and the group had been separated. We followed a tall man, with very little hair. Luckily, Scott and Kirstie had also been told to follow him. We were led into a room with exactly the correct number of chairs lined up in a row, stretching from one side to the other. We sat down as a trio. 

"Right, Cadets. Welcome. I'm your cadet master, Soldier Rothman and this is Soldier Lunkorc." At the sound of her name the girl in corner straightened up, none of us had even noticed that she was there. "From now on, cadets, you will not be called by your first names. Is that clear?" We nodded. "I don't care if your name is Jeff or Barry or Scott, you will not be called that. For example, Soldier Lunkorc here is called Cassi but you'll never here me say that." I looked over at the tall girl. She mustn't be much older then we are. We had been told that you can't start until fifteen so how had someone got the title Soldier, so young? I wanted to make eye contact, to break her, but her eyes were blank and empty.

Cassi's POV

The cadets were appalling. I had never seen worse than them. Their uniform was all over the place, they were being completely disrespectful and they were not paying attention. I noticed yet another gentleman take a glance at his phone. I couldn't take it. I strode up to him, ripped the device from his hands and went to hand it to the master. He took one look at it and put it in his pocket. I could see the look of disgust on the boy's face. I smiled inwardly, that would teach him.

"Now, Soldier Lunkorc." 

I spun into position. "Yes sir."

"Lunkorc will teach you the proper formalities whilst I go and deal with something. Lunkorc, you may drop position." He left the room. I knew exactly what he meant. Last year he made me do this as well but whilst he was in the room. But that was only because I was training to train other cadets, he wasn't allowed to leave me with the cadets. But, I had heard him talking into his radio. I relaxed slightly: Let my shoulders sag slightly, acted more like a real person instead of a soldier. Not that soldiers aren't real people, it just seems like sometimes we act like robots. I have been called a statue many times before whilst in position.

"Right, Cadets!" I got the desired effect when they all jumped. "Stand up!" They were all very fast at obeying orders from me. But then, I expect nothing less.

I marched up and down the line. "You look disgraceful. Stand up straight; chin up; feet together; hands by your side. Now don't move from that position." I couldn't help but notice a few cadets unable to stand still. One of those cadets was Scott Hoying, also known as my brother's best friend. "I said still, cadets!" They immediately stiffened.

"Good, now this is our position. You may drop positions." They did, many of them sitting back down. I let my voice soften slightly, I didn't want to lose my voice. That wouldn't be good, a cadet master that can't talk isn't a very good one. I wasn't known for being able to keep a sharp voice for very long. "Now, that was good but you haven't finished yet. If someone of a higher rank, for example myself or the Master, was to address you, you're not going to just do that." I snapped back into position, this time saluting. "Say I'm taking an order from the Captain. I would be stood like this until he has finished. For example, Cadet Smith, stand." He did exactly what I told him. "Well, done." Every time I spoke an order, my voice went hard and cold. I could feel it fading already. It killed my throat. I noticed Smith still standing. "Drop position cadet." He sat back down. I took a deep breath in order to maintain control. "Now, when the Cadet master returns you will remember that and you will not let me down." Speaking of, where was the Master? I felt my radio buzz.

"Lunkorc, I will be another ten minutes or so. Please take them through the timetable." I sighed. Great. I had no idea how I was meant to keep this up. I turned and carried on teaching. The timetable was as follows:

06:00 Training

09:00 Breakfast

09:30 Training

13:00 Lunch

14:00 School lessons. (Maths, English, Science)

17:00 Dinner

18:00 Lectures

20:00 Free time

21:00 Lights out and Bed

I went through and told them everything. But when it came to lights out, there was a complete uproar.

"We're fifteen!"

"That's a bedtime for a child!"

"Why can't it be later?"

"Cadets!" I screamed. They all fell silent. "You will not complain when you have to get up at six. You work non-stop for fifteen hours. Believe me when I say you'll be wanting to sleep during free time." I noticed the cadet master looking in through the glass in the door. I nodded to him, signalling that I had done. He did the same. All the time, I had to keep talking explaining the training patterns and structure. He suddenly threw open the doors. I jumped up and snapped into position. Were the cadets going to follow? Half of them were instantly correct, the others were just a few seconds after. I inwardly sighed. The master walked up to the front and began inspecting them. He got up right close to their faces, stared them in the eyes, stood back and looked at them. I knew what he was looking for: Arms straight, legs together, hand perfectly flat, everything I had shown them. Once he had finished, he nodded and came and stood in front of me. He saluted and I did the same in return. Returning to the corner, I sat back down. I had no need to be up anymore. I would only be needed after lunch.

I looked at my watch. It was one. We should be leaving for lunch. Why hadn't the bell gone? Then I remembered, the Captain had said that the bells hadn't been set for this year yet. They had changed the timings slightly this year after students not being able to cope with lunch at three. The cadet master obviously hadn't realised what the time was. I cleared my throat. You could get into serious trouble for interrupting somebody but this was a case of eating. He didn't hear but carried on talking. I stood up and walked quietly over and told him. "Sir. It's one o'clock."

"Thank you." He turned to the cadets.


	3. Chapter 3

Mitch's POV

This girl. I know that she is helping the master and she needs to be strict but I think she was going a little too far. Sometimes it seems like she is meaner that the actual master. She shouted at Scott and a load of others, and I could almost hear her saying 'Get your shit together'. I know she didn't but I could tell that was what she was getting at. I'm just glad it wasn't me she shouted at.

I felt my stomach growl. It must be almost lunch. I had no watch and there was no clock in the lecture room so what the time was exactly, I had no idea. Lunkorc stood up. What was she doing? She had told us that interrupting someone of a higher ranking was one of the worst things you can do, yet here she was, interrupting. I sat there as she strode up to the master. She whispered something to him. He nodded and turned to us.

"Right cadets. Follow Soldier Lunkorc and she shall take you to lunch." I sighed. Thank God. "She will then take you to the dorms and assign you all rooms." I noticed Cassi glare at the master. She nodded and, walking up between our row of chairs, called for us to follow her.

*TIME SKIP*

Lunch was interesting, to say the least. I'm used to Mom's cooking or canteen slop. This was worse than that. It was nothing more than a bowl of porridge and a bag of semi-stale crisps. "Is this it?" I turned to Scott, he had the same look of disgust that I had spread across my face.

"Well, that's all you're getting. So, yes. That's it." A voice said behind me. Cassi had come up and stood looking over my shoulder. "But, if you're hungry, you can have some of mine." She held out her plate. Instead of the slop we had, her plate was full of a chicken breast and veg. I stared greedily at it. "Take it. I'm not that hungry any way." She sat it down in front of me then took my bowl. I quickly ate what was there before realizing that Scoot and Kirstie hadn't got anything else. I smiled weakly. I noticed Cassi was still sat with us and had finished the slop. "You know, if you crush the crisps into the gloop it tastes better." I watched as my best friends followed the girls advice.

"Why are you being nice to us? Are we special or something?"

She shook her head, "Nope. I just," she paused, "I just think you need some kindness here. I'm not normally like this. You just look like you won't last a day without it." She glanced at me. There was something in those eyes that reminded me of someone. I don't know quite who but someone. I looked at Scott's watch. It had almost been the hour.

"Don't we need to go soon?" I hadn't directed the question to anyone in particular. Scott and Kirstie shrugged. Why couldn't my friends know about these things? Why did we have to rely on her?

Cassi stood up. "Yup. Come on." We followed her out of the canteen and back towards the lecture hall.

There was a gaggle of cadets gathered around the door when we got there. When they noticed Cassi, they all fell silent. "Great. We're last." Scott whispered.

"As usual." I replied. He laughed but stopped himself quickly.

"Cadets." Cassi's voice filled the corridor. She was shouting despite the lack of noise. "We need not enter the lecture hall. Follow me and we'll head to the dorms. Your bags are already there." She marched off.

Cassi's POV

I marched off, the cadets following close behind me. I think Mitch had recognized something in me, he kept staring at me. I hope he didn't, it would be better for us. Why did I have to pick them to be nice to? Why couldn't I just keep to myself for once? He isn't really my brother anymore anyway.

The corridors were pretty much empty because most people were already in lessons or training.

"Soldier?" I spun around. The Captain was walking up behind me.

"Yes?" I then noticed that the cadets hadn't followed me into positions. "Cadets. Positions." They all were very quick at that point.

"Lunkorc. Can you meet me in my office at free time tomorrow?"

"Yes, sir." I glanced over at my brother. When we were younger, I would always look to him for help but I didn't know him now. I couldn't know him anymore. I was my own person, a soldier. I wasn't that shy nine year old anymore.

"Can you also bring three cadets? It's for the procession in November." I knew exactly who I would pick. Normally, you would pick the best cadets but as this was only the first day, that wasn't possible. I nodded and he turned to leave. I got ready to drop position. He then stopped, "Good work, cadets." I smiled. My work was being praised by no other than the captain.

The dorms were small. There was a corridor with four rooms on each side. All of the rooms were identical, well, all but one. The room closest to the entrance was mine and looked slightly different. The rooms had room for four people: two bunk beds, two chests of draws, two built-in wardrobes and a little desk by the window. My job was now to get everybody into their rooms. Luckily, it was made simpler by the fact we only had four girls. "Right, girls, into the far room. Get your bags and stay in there until I say." I watched as Kirstie, along with three others ran up the corridor. "Right, as for the rest of you, get into pairs with someone   
you can stand to live with." I walked around pairing one pair with another. Until I was left with Mitch, Scott and another gay looking guy. "You three take the room across from mine." They nodded and walked away. I addressed the, now empty, corridor. "You have half an hour to settle in. Make sure to unpack and get to know each other. You will be living in these rooms for the year whether you like it or not." I smiled. I didn't have to share with anyone. I grabbed my holdall from the floor and pulled my room key out of my top pocket. My room had a window looking out into the woods, a nice bed with dark purple sheets, a huge desk and mirror, a wardrobe, a giant chest of drawers and fairy lights hanging from the ceiling. I shoved a wedge underneath the door so that I could hear if anything was going on. Unzipping my bag, I switched my fairy lights on. They flashed pink, purple and blue. I started hanging up my outfits. I had brought some hangers that meant I could put the outfits into sets so that I could use the drawers for other things. There was a little gasp from outside my room. I turned to see Scott standing by my door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes?" I snapped.

"How come you don't have to share a room? And how come you get to decorate your room?"

I smiled. I was kinda hoping someone would ask that. "Ah, Hoying. I have had this room for almost four years. I think I'd have special privileges. Don't you?" I turned away and carried on unpacking. He didn't leave. "Don't you think you should unpack?" I glanced at my watch, "You only have ten minutes." He sniffed and walked off. I heard him muttering to someone. Probably Mitch.

I reached into my bag. I pulled out a small picture frame. In the frame was a summer scene of three children playing in the sand whilst a woman watched them, laughing. I smiled. It was still one of my favourite memories of all time. Not only do we look amazing but I know we felt amazing that day. It was Jenna's tenth birthday so Mitch and I were only about four. To think that I wouldn't get to do that much again. I haven't been to the sea for years. Since I came here, in fact. I put the frame in the top draw with everything else I loved. There was that picture, a small necklace that was my adopted mum's, a small piece of cloth from when I was a baby and a letter. The letter was from when I was small. Mitch had been having troubles at school and I had written a letter to him asking what was wrong because he would never tell me. He had written back explaining everything. I couldn't leave it or get rid of it. I smiled as my alarm went, signalling that we needed to head back.

The rest of the day was boring. I could almost have not been there, I did that little. That was until it got to free time. Usually, I would sit in my room, on my phone but this year I was in charge of one of the worst groups yet.   
We hadn't even been in there for ten minutes when I heard the first raised voices. Thankfully, it wasn't an argument but something more like a party starting. I stood outside, in the corridor, and listened. By the sounds of things, two or more rooms had packed into one and were having a little too much fun. Room 3. I went up and knocked on the door. There was no reply. I knocked again but louder. "Shit. Lunkorc's here." I opened the door. The room was in absolute chaos; there were bottles, clothes and food everywhere; people jumping around on beds; it was a proper, drunk style party. I shut the door behind me, aware that not everybody was here. I walked over to the stereo and unplugged it, meaning the room was filled with a chorus of moans.

"Party's over. Everyone to their own rooms. Lights out in ten minutes." I stood, watching, as they all filed out and back into their own rooms. I went back into my room. Nothing was going to stop me from sleeping.

My radio buzzed. "Lunkorc. Training starts tomorrow night, midnight." The training master's voice sounded rough and broken, even through the already bad, radio static. That meant I had no training tonight. And for most, it would mean a late night having fun but I knew better. I would sleep at the same time as the cadets and then be up early enough to get a couple of hours of training beforehand.

My alarm was set for four o'clock. As the time hit the hour, the loud beeping of the alarm startled me from my dreams. I groaned and stopped the incessant noise. My outfit had been laid out on the desk so that it was quick and easy to get ready. I pulled on my gear and snuck from my dorm. As I left I remembered to set an alarm for half past five. That was one of the reasons I was the dorm master you wanted. I never let you over sleep so that you didn't get told off. But that was only because I had a reputation to uphold. I smiled thinking of this as I walked through the corridors. Not many people would be up at this time. Only the select few who had to set up for training or being punished. But we hadn't been there long enough for these to be in place so it seemed that it was just me.

*TIME SKIP*

I walked into the training session at seven. I had been out on the fields running and climbing for hours. The cadets all turned to stare at me, expecting the cadet master to rip my head off. Their anticipating faces quickly changed to surprised as the master smiled and said, "Good morning Lunkorc. Good training session?"

Mitch's POV

How didn't she get told off? She walked in an hour late but the Master just said good morning? If we did that we would, no doubt, have a huge punishment. I noticed that Scott was looking at me quizzically. I shrugged and quickly got back to work. We were currently scaling a two hundred meter wall. Kirstie had been split up after the Cadet Master said that the girls had to go to a different training ground. I looked down to the ground.

"Wait. How can you look down?" Scott was terrified of heights and now looked absolutely horrified at my actions. I shrugged again and went back to watching Soldier Lunkorc . For some reason, she looked familiar. I don't know why. Maybe it was the way she acted around other people. I kept climbing but every minute or so, I looked back down. Slowly she was making her way towards the wall, still talking to the Cadet Master. I looked up. Still one hundred to go. My right hand reached to the red grip just above it.

"Mind out will you?" I almost let go after hearing Lunkorc behind me. I turned to face her. She smiled and jumped around me, before scaling the last half of the wall. She reached the top in under half a minute. "Come on! In a few years you should be able to do this in seconds." She stood there smiling and I started. I focused and climbed higher and higher. I was there just seconds before Scott, but minutes ahead of everyone else. She nodded and quickly departed, sliding down the makeshift zip-wire. Scott clipped on and followed before I did the same. "Well done cadets. Not bad for a first go. Come with me. Once you finish that, you get breakfast." I laughed and then saw Kirstie running towards us.  
"That was so cool! All we've done is run. You coming for breakfast?" I looked towards the solider next to me. She nodded and beckoned us to follow her. "Wait. When did Cassi turn up?"  
"At about seven."  
"What? She was an hour late?"  
"Yeah. And she didn't get told off."  
Cassi opened the doors to the canteen. It was already packed full. Except from one table.  
"Cadets. We sit here. Get your food, sit down and stay here."   
We all chorused in saying, "Ma'am!" Before running greedily for the food.

I carried my tray back towards our table. Cassi was surrounded by other, older soldiers.  
"Still sat on the baby table Lunkorc?"  
"Diddums can't even get past the first year."   
"Does Cassi need her mummy?" They all laughed manically.   
"Leave her alone!" I don't know why I shouted it. I just hated people who were mean to others.


	5. Chapter 5

Cassi's POV

"Leave her alone!" I heard the young voice of Cadet Grassi behind me. Why was he coming and getting involved? I stood sharply up, turned on my heel and punched the soldiers who stood before me. They walked away sheepishly before I turned on Mitch.   
"What the hell?" I screamed. "Do you want to get into trouble?" He looked down at the floor. I noticed a couple of other cadets watching. "Those boys are in their fifth year. You mess with them, you end up dead. Literally. They killed someone, that's why they're here." Looks of shock spread across the faces of those watching. "Eat. You have five minutes cadets!" I spun on my heel and stormed from the room. No one is that stupid. Surely, no one can be that stupid. I walked into the master room. My timetable, along with the other cadet masters were pinned up on the wall.  
"What's got my little Cassi all wound up then?" I smiled. Jay - Soldier Salons. I ran into his open arms and buried my head in his shoulder. I shook my head. "Why?" He said, knowing that I didn't want to tell.   
"I can't babe. I'm sorry." He pushed me up so I was looking at him. I felt my vision go blurry and my cheeks became wet. I hid my face again.  
"Hey. Hey. It's okay hun." His voice was smooth. I was so glad I had Jay. He was someone I could be me about. "Is it those boys again? Do I need to kick some nuts?" I giggled slightly and nodded. "Ok. I'll give them one later. Now you better get your timetable quick."   
"Yeah. Are you part of this meeting later?" I asked pulling my sheet from the wallet and taking a picture. Our radios were amazing. They had a built in camera especially for timetable stuff and prospectus pictures.   
"Yeah. The training guy came and asked me."  
"Good." I said laughing, "I don't want to be in a room with only my cadets. They'll be a lot as usual." He nodded as he had just been signaled. We held hands as we walked out to the training grounds again. He was going with the other soldiers so gave me a quick kiss before running off.   
"Lunkorc." The Master called from behind me. I saluted. "Take the cadets through the drill."  
"Yes, sir."

TIME SKIP

I fell down onto my bed. Three hours. I had three hours until night training. I should sleep. I should do but I also need to go to the meeting. I sighed and rolled back off the comfort of my bed.   
"Grassi, Hoying, Maldonado. Come here!" I screamed when I had reached the corridor. I stood waiting until all three ran out of the boys room. They stood in positions in front of me. I nodded, "Well remembered cadets. Maybe I have picked the right people. Drop positions." They did so, "Right, I'll explain on the way." I marched off.

I stopped abruptly outside the Captain's office. Mitch, Scott and Kirstie stood waiting to be told what to do. I had explained that they would be part of a procession in November that they would get training for as we all needed to do something extra for this year. I also explained that behind this door, there were some of the highest ranking officials who would be watching them to make sure they were up to scratch.   
"Cadets. I won't be standing with you. I'll be with the other soldiers. For the procession at least. I might help with you lot for a bit whilst training." I sighed. That meant I had over eleven hours of training every day. Six with the cadets, four with the 'midnight crew' and at least an hour with this. "Follow me. But be presentable please." I opened the door and walked in. There were very few people in there. The Captain came up and stood in front of me. I didn't even have to think about it any more, I immediately was in position.   
"Lunkorc?"  
"Yes, sir?"   
"Take your cadets over to the Master then go stand with the General."  
"Yes, sir." The General, my father. He was here? He never came to the school unless he was desperately needed. And he hated the November procession, said it was a waste of good training time.   
"Cadets Grassi, Hoying and Maldonado, sir!" I said as I reached the Master. He nodded and I saluted. The General stood in the far corner counting off soldiers. They must be really short on staff if he was doing that. I went and stood in the queue to be signed.   
"Hey beautiful." Jay said behind me. I rested my head on his shoulder.   
"Hey."  
"So the General decided to show his face. Weird, no?" I nodded in reply as I reached the table. The General looked up expecting me to say my name and year. I saw him relax.   
"Cassi. Can you do this and give your old man a break?" He chuckled.  
"I can't do that dad. I'll help though."  
"Thanks pumpkin." He lifted my hat off my head and ruffled my hair. I squealed before diving under the table and coming out the other side. When I looked over to write my boyfriend's name down when I noticed his expression. Instead of his usual soft expression, his eyes glared and he looked directly at me. I knew what this was about. It happened quite a lot. When people find out that I was the daughter of the General, they freak out and ask why I didn't tell them. Then they get all pissy when I say that I didn't think it was important.

I went and stood against the back wall. The room was packed. No doubt they would move us to the lecture hall at some point instead of keeping us in here. I felt a hand on my shoulder. The Cadet Master nodded over to my brother. He was shaking and his face bright red.  
"I know you know what's up." I forgot that he knew about my past. "Go help him." I nodded. The Captain was talking so we were whispering. I took a quick glance around the room to make sure no one was looking before heading to Mitch. I put a hand on his shoulder, similar to the Cadet Master to me.   
"Hey. Come on. We're not going to be here for much longer. Don't sit down. Stay with Hoying and Maldonado. Listen to what they're saying. Focus on what you're being told to do. Focus only on the Captain." I reached into my pocket and brought out a hair tie. "Fiddle with it. It helps." He looked up at me. I put the hair tie in his hand, smiled then headed back to the other wall. It was five minutes before I realised what I had done. I had recreated something that had happened at school once. That was the only time I couldn't count on Mitch. He was claustrophobic and hated large crowds. We were in the school canteen and Mitch started to have an attack so I took my hair down and gave him my hair tie to fiddle with. I think I was probably about eight when I did that. Now I was in the habit of keeping a hair tie on me, just in case. Some people found it weird seeing as I have short hair. We found our seats in the lecture room, depending on what rank we were. Apart from me. I didn't know what or why but I was going to do something with the General. He was the youngest ever General, I was the youngest soldier; there was some kind of link and they were going to play with that for definite. I had sat down before my dad so was looking around the room to check on the cadets. I noticed that the Captain was standing right next to them but wasn't saying, nor doing anything towards them. I stood back up and walked over. He was watching them; seeing what they would do. Mitch wasn't in a state to remember that well. If he wasn't perfect, the Captain would throw him out the meeting.   
"Grassi?" He spun around in surprise and made to stand. "Don't bother. Drop position." I added hastily, noticing the Captain now watching me. "Listen. And listen very, very carefully. I need you to remember to stand when the General enters the room. Follow everyone else. If you don't, you might get thrown out the procession. Keep the hair tie. Don't let go." I nodded. Walking back I noticed the Captain smiling. I sighed, he hadn't minded and was even happy (or was it proud?) of it. As I sat down, I heard the door fly open. I, along with everyone else in the room, jumped to my feet and stood to position. We turned to follow him as he walked through the crowd until we stood in the same position but facing the front of the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

"At ease, Soldiers!" His voice filled the room. It was loud, harsh, cold; so different to what I was able to do. I knew he could keep this up for hours without stopping. He nodded and made his way over to me. He blew out as he wrapped his arm over my shoulder.

"Thanks Dad. I don't know how but I'm cold in here."

He laughed, "You're always cold." I smiled. That wasn't true but this room was always cold for me. 

*TIME SKIP*

"Right. The cadets will leave first as I believe they have been robbed of their free time and sleep." The Captain said followed by a chorus of groans from the soldiers. Once you hit soldier, lights out is at midnight and you train right up until that very moment. That was if you weren't part of the midnight squad. They were likely to get to bed at about three in the morning and be up at six again. "Lunkorc?" I jumped.  
As I reached my position, I said, "Yes, sir." I knew what he meant. I looked to my father, he nodded at me. "Cadets rise!" My voice was similar to that of my father's. "Single file down the corridors. Follow me!" I kicked the door, opening it and marched out.

We walked for only a minute before the General came up behind us. The cadets were good and stood like they had been told, even if it was slightly slower than usual due to their obvious tiredness. But, unlike the cadets, I didn't. And when I didn't salute, I heard the familiar voice of the Cadet Master from the other end of the corridor, "Soldier Lunkorc! Respect please!" I rolled my eyes and laughed.  
"It doesn't matter. She's permitted." My dad shouted back, slightly annoyed at the other man. He turned to me, "Come on. They look like they're about to fall asleep standing up." Looking back, half of the cadets had their eyes closed and the rest were yawning.

We reached the dorm not long after. "Cadets." I stopped them just as they were departing for bed. "Because of the late hour at which this meeting ended, you have hereby been permitted to rise at seven instead of five. You are expected to be at training by eight prompt." I smiled as they all seemed to inwardly cheer. "Goodnight guys." I watched them go into their rooms, counted ten minutes, set the first alarm for five and then turned out the power.   
"Cassi?" My dad stood in the corner.  
"Yeah?"  
"How long have you got until night training? Can I see your room?"   
"Yeah. Come on in." I pushed open my door, threw of my cap and kicked my boots far into the corner of the room. "Training starts a midnight so..." I trailed off and looked towards my clock, "an hour." Dad nodded and also kicked off his boots. I reached for my remote, the power switch didn't affect my room so the TV still worked. I handed it to him. I had to get some paperwork done . "No Cassi. If you have spare time, use it for training not for sitting on your backside watching TV."   
I shook my head, "No dad. I've got paperwork to get done by the morning. I'm not gonna get any sleep tonight so... You watch for a bit whilst I finish this. Relax for once." He rolled his eyes at me before turning the TV on and switching it to his favourite sitcom. This paperwork was long and I knew it was going to take hours to get right. My phone buzzed beside me.

JAY: Cassi. We need to talk. Can you meet before midnight squad? Please beautiful.

I sighed. I knew he would suck up at the end. He was impossible to be mad at for long. He also was really bad at holding grudges. I quickly texted back.

CASSI: I would do but but dad's here and I've got a shit load paperwork to get through.

JAY: Please? Try for me plz.

CASSI: Maybe cya later

I looked up from the pile of paper that lay strewn across my desk. It was almost midnight. "Dad. I gotta go. You coming with? Because you can stay here if you want."

He shook his head. "I need to get back into shape, Cas. You and I are going to train together. Possibly run the session tonight. Let me just get changed." I nodded and grabbed all my gear. There was always a lot to take with as the midnight group tried to simulate what an actual war would be like for our rankings. As I waited for the General to get ready, I noticed something. This wasn't normal. He never normally visited the institution unless something really bad was going to happen. He hadn't needed to 'get back into shape' for years. So what was going on? I didn't get any more time to think over it as he stood, "Right. We don't want to be late, do we?"

Ten minutes later and I ran across the training ground, the General following close behind me. The others were getting instructions but I ran up behind them and jumped up, over the wall. I knew that Dad had asked to train me separately whilst he was here, that was pretty obvious. There was a three mile obstacle course that replicated exactly what a war zone could look like. It was made for a group of soldiers, so we both went in together. It started off quite simply with a lot of running and swimming and climbing with not a lot of intellect needed. Once you reached the half way point, things got a lot harder. There were mine replicas and fake guns and and snakes and rats and all these things that you wouldn't want to run into normally. It took hours to get through but eventually we reached the other side. I tripped at the last second. 

"Ah shit." I shouted as I felt my ankle crack. I rolled onto my back and sat back up. My ankle was twisted in a very awkward position. Gritting my teeth and grabbed it and attempted to put it back in its place. The pain shot through my leg and up my back. But that was nothing compared to what I felt when I stood up. My vision turned white for a second. I hobbled over to my father who looked over me with a proud smile. 

"My little girl wouldn't have been able to do that last year. Come on, lets get it checked. Broken?"


	7. Chapter 7

"My little girl wouldn't have been able to do that last year. Come on, let's get it checked. Broken?" I nodded, the pain too much to speak through. He chuckled and lifted me onto his back. I put my head on his shoulder. We walked back past the, almost, empty compound. There were only two people there, the Captain and Jay.   
The latter of the two ran up as soon as he saw us. "Cassi. Please listen to me, Cas."   
He was swiftly cut off by the Captain, "Salons. She's in pain. Leave her to go to the infirmary. Broken ankle by the look of it." He turned to my dad, "Would I be correct, sir?" He nodded in reply but didn't speak. "Did she sort it herself?"   
"Yes. Sorted it and then walked over to me. But I can't see my own daughter in that much pain for too long. You should understand." It was true, the Captain did understand. He had a son who also was a soldier. He had been really badly injured in a fight a couple of years ago and had been left paralysed. I felt the temperature suddenly drop and the pain shoot through my ankle once more. This time, the pain was too much and I fell into a pit of darkness. As everything went black, I heard the Captain mutter, "He's turning soft." Then I lost consciousness.

Mitch's POV

I heard the, now, familiar sound of the morning alarm ring through the dorm. I didn't need to be awake yet, for some reason I couldn't figure out, I couldn't sleep. I had experienced major nightmares that woke me in a cold sweat, only grabbing very restless sleeps in between. I sat up, trying not to smack my head on the bunk above me. The beds had only just enough room to sit with a slight hunch. I looked over to the other bunk in our room, Scott was still fast asleep after spending half the night calming me down. Our other room mate, Harry Styles, had already gone, obviously getting ready for the day's training. He hadn't come to the meeting so still had to get up at the normal time. I rubbed my eyes wearily and glanced over at the clock balanced on top of the door. I had gotten back to the dorm at 11pm and it was now 5am. If you included the lack of approximately three hours of nightmares waking me up, I got around three hours of sleep. That wasn't enough because even that sleep wasn't proper sleep. But for some bazaar cause, I couldn't get back to sleep. There was no point even trying to get back into dream land. I didn't think I even wanted to. I decided to get up and go to training with everyone else. I pulled myself from under the covers and walked groggily to my uniform. Every move was slow and drawn out, my mind was such a blur I wasn't even aware of what I was doing.   
'I've gone to training already. Couldn't sleep. Love you. M x' I scribbled on a spare scrap of paper on the desk and walked out the door.   
The walk down the corridors was quiet and allowed me time to gather my thoughts. There was no one there I knew so I just kept my head down. Every one was probably busy doing, whatever they were doing, training or teaching or something like that. I didn't quite know exactly how to get to my destination but eventually, I found my way to the training grounds.   
The cadet master came up to me as I jumped the swing gate, "Good Morning. I'm surprised to see you up already. Well, if you want to train, good on ya and get going." I ran off, grateful for the short, one-sided conversation. Too much of a prolonged interaction with a guy like that would have been off the awkward scale. The rest of our quarter of cadets were running the 10 mile track. As for the other quarters, no one ever knew what they were doing, it almost felt as if they didn't exist. I caught up in no time.   
"Oi! Why were you late Mitch?" One of the other guys, Alfie Deyes, turned as ran so that he could talk to me easier and fell flat straight on his face.   
I tried desperately to not laugh, "You OK?" I helped him up And he brushed himself off before carrying on running. He soon slowed and fell behind me. Unexpectedly, I found myself reaching the front of the group. Before I came here, I never imagined that I would be, or could be even, so fit. I hated sports, it always messed up my appearance and made me feel sick. But, somehow, this just worked despite my wants to go into a different occupation.

I ran and ran and ran and ran for what felt like hours on end, in reality, it wasn't quite that long. After breakfast and Scott had joined us, we climbed and did various roleplay and teamwork exercises. Going through a simulation of the trenches and no man's land. Practiced every move until they were perfect, until we could pull them off without even thinking about our actions. I worked like never before, other than in choir obviously. My mind was nowhere but the task at hand and I soon was flying ahead. I was so focused that I hadn't even noticed that we hadn't gone to our normal lessons. That day we had Spanish which Soldier Lunkorc but no one had realised that she hadn't turned up and we hadn't gone. But, apparently, the cadet masted hadn't either. I saw the tall, muscular figure of the General walking towards the compound, across the destroyed grass and shattered fences.


	8. Chapter 8

"Cadets! Your best salutes." This was one of the few times that we, as the lowest ranking people here, got to see the Cadet Master salute alongside us. It was slightly unsettling because it proves just how important the General is. As he came closer, we noticed someone hobbling along behind him. Cassi Lunkorc. Her eyes were red as if she hadn't slept, or had been crying, her ankle was in a supportive boot and every movement caused her to flinch. 

"At ease." The General commanded. He turned to the limping girl that had just arrived next to him. "Cas. Go sit down or something. You'll make it worse." Cas? What? Since when did someone like the General use little nicknames like that? Oh yeah, Lunkorc was his daughter. That made a little sense. I thought that the relationship between them wouldn't change anything but, maybe I was wrong. He cared and tried to stop her. But, she just shook her head and carried on walking towards the climbing wall. "Cas!" She paid no attention. What was she doing? She couldn't just brush him off like that. That wasn't how these things worked. "Cassi!" I looked over. The General was clearly annoyed at his child's disobedience. There was still no reply, she just kept on walking away. "Lunkorc!" She stopped in her tracks. The second he used their surname instead of her first name, it changed from a father telling his daughter to do something to the General commanding a soldier. Slowly, she turned back to face him, a look of fear, mixed with pain, spread across her face. "Go sit down. Now!" 

She shook her head. She was disobeying an order. Was she out of her mind? "No. If I sit around and do nothing, it isn't going to get stronger. You would do the same thing. I'm not going to put any sort of pressure on it. I know you're worried but I can't stop training." The General sighed as she strapped herself into a harness and began climbing the wall using only her arm strength. This just proved that this girl was mental. She's been given the chance to have time out of training yet she doesn't take it. I would have taken it in a heartbeat.

"An sign of an irreplaceable soldier." The Cadet Master whispered. The General hummed in agreement. "Back to work, Cadets." I spun around quickly and bent down to carry on with my work. I wasn't going to get on anyone's bad side, both adults here seemed to be in foul moods. I ignored everything that was going on around me. The General stayed around for a while and chatted to the Cadet Master. Only heard part of what he was saying but it sounded like they were talking about which cadets were doing particularly well. I heard my name mentioned. I was doing well? Surely not. That couldn't be right. I was definitely surprised at that one. I stopped for a short moment to process it. It really didn't sink in. How was I doing well? There wasn't another Mitch was there, right? Seriously? Me? The geeky choir nerd who hated all physical activities? I was so sure that they were wrong that I didn't hear them also mentioning Scott and Kirstie. I was trying to work out how in the entire universe that they could mean me. I realised that I had been working this out far too long so immediately bent back down to work. We were doing a very high intensity work out: push ups, burpees, planks, sit ups, pull ups, wall sits, laps of the compound, you name it. Before I came here, I often skived off sports. In fact, every lesson, I would find some reason to not do it. Luckily for me, Scott, Kirstie and I were often allowed to practice during the Physical Education lessons. If that didn't happen, I just said I was ill or something like that. But, since coming here, that changed; I actually started to thrive off of it. The sports made me buzz with energy and that was a good feeling. It wasn't as much as when I was performing but it was still nice. This institution was already changing me and I had only been there two days. That was weird.

"Cadets. Take a five minute break. Then get ready for the climbing and assault courses." The General commanded. As I stood back up, I noticed that the Cadet Master was nowhere to be seen. He must have gone part way through the session and left the General in charge instead. Why? I wasn't meant to question it, he must of had his reasons. I also saw a certain girl stood in the corner watching us. Lunkorc had rejoined us. Her face was beetroot red and she was panting hard, she mustn't have gotten off the wall until very recently. Cassi lent on her good leg and kept the other one outstretched. It looked painful. 

We all had places to sit around the edge of the compound. But she didn't and she was the one who needed it. I went up to her, "Um. Solider Lunkorc." She looked up but didn't answer. I could see that she was gritting her teeth. "Do you want to take my seat instead? You look like you need it. " I gestured towards where there was a spare space. 

"Thank you, Cadet. " She walked off, still limping badly. She's an idiot for carrying on. I grabbed a drink from over the fence and drowned half of it in one go. The rest of the bottle went splashing over my head and soaked into my shirt. I shook some of the excess water from my hair, attempting to not mess it up even more but ultimately failing to do so. Where were the other two? I looked around. And walked over to where Scott and Kirstie were sat, happily chatting away.


	9. Chapter 9

"Grassi! Hoying! Maldonado!" I screamed through the halls. Where the hell were they? Today was the day of the procession and we had five minutes to get there. This was one of the events that gives you the most credit but being late basically took the entirety of that credit away. I started to get frustrated. If they were too much longer, I was going to leave without them. Mitch ran up, panting heavily. He had rushed to get here. It was another minutes before all three were there. Finally. "You're late." I stated blankly. "Come on. We'll have to be quick." They all nodded, unable to speak due to rushing. I marched off in a fast step. Partially because we were late, partially to annoy the trio straggling along behind me. The meeting place was the other side of the school which meant that even whilst running it could take three minutes to get there. Or so I thought. Somehow, we managed to make it in good time. We weren't even the last ones to arrive, which, I have to be honest, surprised me greatly. At the door, stood the Captain. He stared down at us and I felt the cadets shy away. I glanced at them. Mitch was fiddling with his fingers; Kirstie played with her hair, wrapping it around her fingers, and Scott kept shuffling his feet.  
The Captain cleared his gruff voice, "Ah Lunkorc. Take the Cadets to the far corner."   
I saluted and replied, "Yes, sir." I signalled for them to follow me. We were all packed into a tiny lecture hall that was made for half the people that were there. We weaved in and out, attempting not to hit into anyone important. The far corner already had other cadets huddled in. Every person in the room was in their smartest uniform. It was a dark green with stripes running over the shoulder depending on what rank we were in. These were the uniforms that only came out of your closet once or, possibly, twice a year. They had to be kept immaculately pristine. During your first year, in the first couple of days even, you are taught exactly how you are expected to wear it. But, despite the lessons, and I knew that they had been taught it as I was often the one demonstrating for all the quarters, none of them were able to wear it correctly. I sighed. Every section, not just our quarter, was here. I didn't want anything to do with soldiers that were unable to wear a uniform correctly. "All cadets! Listen up!" They jumped and many stared at me in disbelief. Technically, I wasn't meant to command any cadets that weren't in my quarter. But, that was only if I was commanding as a Cadet Master. In most cases I wasn't, I was commanding as a higher ranking soldier than they were. That was allowed, especially in these circumstances. Nothing happened. The Cadets carried on talking and paid no attention.   
The Captain shouted from the back of the hall. He had obviously seen and knew what I was doing. "Wipe those disrespectful smirks off of your faces and listen to Soldier Lunkorc." Unsurprisingly, they stopped talking almost immediately. I nodded my thanks and smiled. I received a nod back ad he returned to his work.   
I looked back to the Cadets that now looked terrified. "Right. Line up in front of me. Now!" They quickly obeyed and ran into a perfectly straight line. Looking each cadet up and down, I couldn't help but be appalled at their appearances. "Jesus Christ." I muttered. "Better fix you lot up." I went and listed everything they had done wrong: shirts untucked, caps wonky, badges uneven. I made sure that each one of them had corrected themselves.

"There. Now you lot aren't so much of a disgrace." Ten minutes later and I was finally happy with them. I told them to stay in the corner and left, making my way back into the crowd. There were a few mirrors that had been dotted around the room. Soldiers always needed to check that they looked right and were going to represent the forces well. I looked at myself and cringed. If you only had a quick glance, I looked fine but if you knew my ranking, and looked a little bit more carefully, you would have said otherwise. My stripes were the wrong colour and my badges didn't match. I was in my old uniform, from last year, before I really hit Cadet master. I hated looking like this, I hated looking anything but perfect whilst in uniform. That was how my father had brought me up, right from the start he wanted me to be like him. Everything should have been a lot better than what it really was. Supposedly, the General was bringing new ones with him and was going to present them beforehand. The only problem, he was late. This wasn't right. He hated being late. He always managed to get places at the exact time he was meant to.   
I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder. It was Jay, "Hey babe. Where's the General?" I shrugged. I had explained things to Jay just after I had left the infirmary. It had taken a while for him to fully accept it but I didn't expect otherwise. It wasn't easy to tell someone that it was your dad who gave them orders and sent them to war. And, I guessed, it was probably just as hard to take in. I was actually astounded at how well he did take it.   
I lent on his shoulder, "I don't know. He should be here by now. Shouldn't you be elsewhere?"   
"Nope. I was told to come here and give this to you." He handed me a note and I turned it in my hands. The name on the front, the address, were written in my dad's handwriting but I was confused, why would he be sending something to me?


	10. Chapter 10

I slid my finger under the opening and pulled out the contents. Inside were my a badges and a letter. A letter that read:

Cassi. I am going to meet you in town. Change into your badges before you leave. Don't worry and I'll see you there.

Rolling my eyes, I took in a deep breath. "Everyone. We need to leave now. Slight change of plans, the General will meet us there instead." I saw the Captain physically sigh before confirming my statement. It wasn't my place to tell everyone what was what but it was a message from my father so he obviously wanted me to address the matter. If he hadn't have wanted me to say it, he wouldn't have sent it to me. He would have sent it to the Captain instead. 

We left, I had changed into the correct badges and stripes. We had fifteen minutes to get into town and into our positions before the procession started. Luckily for us, the walk only lasted about ten minutes. But, oh my God did it feel a lot longer. Every other minute, it seemed, someone needed to stop for some reason or another. The huge buildings came into view and suddenly we weren't in the country any longer, but in the middle of the bustling city. As we got deeper into the forest of skyscrapers, everyone, slowly, fell quiet. We all had a reputation to uphold and that was kept by being silent unless spoken to. The city was huge, just like everything in it. There were huge numbers of huge cars, huge buildings and huge roads. And huge numbers of people. It never failed to impress even if you had been there a million times before. Some people called it the 'river' city; it was always changing, you couldn't step into its boundaries thinking it would be identical to the last time and be correct. At this time of year, there were millions of dancing lights strung up in between the shop roofs; the shop windows were full of tiny ornaments and the same, colourful, lights. Everyone was in a very festive mood. Even me, of all people. Me, who normally wasn't in a very good mood and hated celebrating anything, found myself smiling. The little square at which the procession was starting was even nicer than almost anywhere else. Stood, directly in the center of the marbled buildings was a giant, 10 meter tall, Christmas tree that had been decorated entirely in white lights and baubles. Each bauble had been created by one of the organizations in the city. There were ones for the Girl Guiding groups, the Scouting Groups, the schools, the churches, the community centers, shops and businesses, and then obviously ours. I looked in awe at the tree that loomed above me. But then I realised, I was yet to see the General. My eyes darted around the crowd that had gathered to see us departs but I still didn't see him. I looked around the other people that were taking part in the procession, but still didn't catch a glanc eof him. Where was he? He wasn't one to miss important events, especially one like this. Could something have happened to him? 

"Worried?" I yelped as two hands slammed down on my shoulders. I laughed. It was a stupid question that he knew the answer to. 

I replied, still laughing slightly. "Where were you, Dad?" So, I could stop thinking that something terrible had happened to him and it had all gone wrong. Unless, of course, he didn't answer the way I would normally expect him to. 

He glanced quickly either side. He lent in close to my ear so that no one could overhear him. What could be that important that he couldn't let anyone else hear it? "There were things that came up. Problems with services. Apparently, your sister has put in a request to see you again." Jenna? Jenna wanted to see me again? She was 16 when I left so it makes sense that she remembers me. Wouldn't that make her 21 now? I've waited five years for that style of message from one of the Grassi family but now it has come and Dad is calling is a problem. It made no sense to me. I know it could be a problem if I left for real before I was 18 but it wasn't going to be like that. All it would be was a visit, nothing big could possibly happen. "Cas?" I realised that I had been lost in my thoughts, silently seething at his words. 

I nodded gently, holding back salty tears, "Can we talk about this later, Dad?" He didn't see how upset it made me that he wouldn't let me even see Jenna again.

"Course sweety. Let's go, yeah?" He smiled but I could see that behind that joyful, powerful exterior, he was worried. And, I knew exactly what he was worried about. He was worried that I would want to leave him for the Grassi's. That I wouldn't want to stay with him anymore. If I spoke with him away from all of these people, all of this, then he might be able to think about it slightly better and how it was making me feel. He probably wouldn't allow it here, no matter how well I play my argument. He wouldn't want to lose his strong posture and reputation. Those were two key things for a General like himself. And, I respected that. I wouldn't forfeit that for him. But, later on, when everyone else had gone, then it would be upsetting but he didn't, or wouldn't, have to worry about other people seeing and judging him. That would make it a lot easier for both of us, I thought.


	11. Chapter 11

"Positions for three everyone!" Three minutes to get everyone how and where they should be; that wasn't too hard. Or so I thought. Apparently, the Cadets in the other quarters were incapable of getting in line and staying there. I tried to stay out of their way but after watching Jay struggle with a group for a lot longer than he should have, I couldn't help but intervene. I marched up to his side and shouted, "Into your positions immediately before you embarrass the entire military! Do you realise the punishment for that? Anyone not paying proper attention could be very severely punished once we get back to the institution. Go, Cadets!" The last two words were screamed and the threat of a punishment, which was impossible to get, seemed to get the Cadets moving a lot quicker. They were so gullible, it was amusing. Occasionally, and by that I mean quite often, I forget that I am the same age, if not younger, than most of them because they fall for everything and never behave. To me, as a fully fledged soldier, it seems completely unreasonable to be anything but perfect with things like this. Especially at an event like this where loads of people were watching us. 

"Thanks, babe." Jay whispered in my ear. His lips kissed my ear gently. He then stood up straight, into a salute and said, "Thank you, Soldier Lunkorc." I smiled and saluted back. As we were in public, we couldn't get away with being all cute and loving as we had to uphold a lot and to do that, we had to act like respectful soldiers and not boyfriend and girlfriend. The church clock ticked past the two-minute mark. Damn it. I had to get into position quickly. I just about ran to the front and fell in line with my father. 

"Sorry. I had to help Soldier Salons, sir." The General said nothing but nodded and looked straight ahead. I followed his gaze and found my eyes locking onto a building in the far distance. I looked up, just above people's heads. There was a crowd surrounding us now. They were every side apart from a small walkway directly in front of us. 

"Soldiers. Into step." The General shouted. 

"One. Two." I shouted straight after. He was leading the procession with me at his side. Everyone had to listen to him, no matter what. We all followed his command and had to fall into step with him. Right. Left. Right. Left. Over and over again. Ten minutes. Half an hour. An hour. An hour spent marching around the city. By the end of it, actually it was closer to half way through, I was bored out of my mind. I seriously couldn't wait to get back to training. This procession was always a waste of time, I don't know why they bother with them. Actually, I do know why but it doesn't work. They do it to recruit new people but no one ever joins unless they're forced to. Some people are forced to by their parents, others because schools won't take them for whatever reason. Very few people were asked by the institution because of their abilities in sports, then there was even less that came here of their own accord. I wouldn't have ever imagined that I would come to somewhere like this but, now I'm here, I wouldn't ever want to leave. There was something about this community that came with being a soldier, that just made staying a really nice idea. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to not be here. I smiled when I realised that we had already marched back to school. Thank god that event was finally over. But, now I had the problem of Jenna. No, that sounded bad. I meant, I had to talk about Jenna which would be a problem. That was one thing I didn't want to discuss. I did not want to see my Dad like that. I made my mind up, there and then, that I would go and speak to him later on when he would be in his office. That way, other people would think that it was official business instead of personal. He wouldn't have to worry about other people seeing him that way so he would be more likely to agree.

I hesitated, unsure of what I was meant to be doing now. Well, the first thing I should be doing would be to take the cadets back to whatever they were meant to be doing now. Unfortunately, I didn't have my watch on so I had needed to find out the time another way. Without the time I couldn't tell what they were meant to be doing. 

"It's 12:55," Mitch said, smirking. I looked over at him, slightly surprised. Jeez, could he read my mind or something? Did we have twin telepathy or something strange like that? Even after five years?

I laughed, amused at my reaction. "Thanks, Mitch. Five minutes until lunch. Might as well go down now. " I called him Mitch. I broke the biggest rule for masters, never call someone by their first name but by their surname. Oh well. It was just us four there so it didn't really matter too much. I heard our stomachs growl in unison as a sort of reply to my thought and we all burst into fits of laughter. 

"Yup. Let's get going." Scott replied. The canteen wasn't too far away so we meandered our way there, talking about random things. It was empty other than a few top ranking soldiers sat around a far table. One turned around as he heard our footsteps ad shot us a questioning glare. We weren't meant to be in there but it wasn't like they were allowed to be there either, no one was. I nodded at him, smiling a little too sweetly and headed to the counter.

"Hello, Cassi." The lady laughed. She was the nicest person, I think possibly ever. Every time I came, I was greeted with a huge smile.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hi Jessy. Just my norm please. Oh, and give these lot something decent. They've been at the procession all morning and we didn't get breakfast." It was a lie. We had managed to get breakfast but I was a nice person, right? Jessy nodded and went to make us something. I looked at Mitch, Scott and Kirstie and found them staring at me, amazed. "Just because I act all tough doesn't mean I can't be nice every now and then." I fought off the urge to add in the 'Besides, I like to help my brother and friends.' No. I couldn't do that. Maybe once I meet Jenna, then I'll be able to say something. At least, that's what I hoped. Jessy came back carrying a tray. Each plate was covered with a silver tin so that we weren't able to see the food underneath. It was just like in post restaurants. I led her to a table in the corner where we sat down. It was nice to spend time with people my own age and people who I could easily get along with. That was one bad thing about this school. All the boys here hated me so I never really got to hang out with people. Jessy lifted the tins to reveal three streaming bowls of carrot and potato soup, plus my usual chicken and stuffing sandwiches. Perfect. My stomach growled loudly, causing all four of us to start laughing again. "Oh my God. I did not think I was this hungry." I scoffed. What the hell? I've never wanted to eat this much before. We sat in silence as we greedily filled our faces. I smiled into my food. This was so good. I finished before the others. By that time, there were already other people eating with us. I really wanted something else but Jessy wouldn't let me get anything as the other people were only allowed a certain amount. I grumbled inaudibly. "What do you guys want to do after you've finished?" I asked to my companions.   
Scott shrugged."I don't know. We normally just go back to the dorms." I rolled my eyes. Of course they did.   
"Well. We can either go up there into my room." They lit up. The prospect of going into my room obviously intrigued them. "Or, I can show you one of the secret training areas and teach you how to use it." They halted. That seemed to intrigued them more. I wasn't really meant to show anyone else so I could, potentially, get very told off. "Actually," their faces fell, "I don't know if I can let you in there but if we go up to my room, I can point it out for you instead. But, you have to promise not to tell anyone." They nodded, smiling again. "Well come on then." I laughed, feeling slightly bad for getting their hopes up.

We ran up to the rooms, laughing the entire way. When we arrived, I noticed a second year stood outside my door. He snapped into a flawless position, "Soldier Lunkorc, ma'am. A notice from the General." He held out the letter. I took it from him but before I could thank him, he ran off, back down the corridor. I hoped I knew what this notice was about and was eager to open it and find out. But, I placed it, carefully, in my pocket so I could spend time with the buzzing people that stood next to me. I grabbed the key from around my neck and inserted it into the brass key hole. "Stay out here a second. Just need to make sure you can actually see the floor in here." I laughed but trailed off before it became a fully formed sound. That was a lie. And one of the biggest lies I've told to them. I always keep my room spotless, which isn't very hard as I dont spend a lot of time in there. Sighing, I turned on the lights and hid certain items, including a old family photo of me, Mitch and Jenna together, into a drawer. I heard the trio chatting loudly outside. "Ok. You can come in now." The door creaked open but nobody entered fully. I turned and chuckled at the sight of their faces. They were standing, looking totally amazed at the sight in front of them. I had done a little more decorating since the beginning of the year so now there was a deep purple paint on one wall; my desk had a little, black lamp stood on the top shelf, looking down on the smaller trinkets, and I had hung some art and posters on the wall next to my bed.   
"Oh wow." I heard one of them say. They only said it under their breath so determining which member of the trio it was, was impossible.   
"Wow indeed." Kirstie smiled. "Cassi," she looked over to where I was standing, "This is amazing. And totally unfair." She pouted. Cute. Mitch and Scott nodded and followed suit, pouting playfully. They were all so cute.   
I giggled, "Well, come in then." I grabbed a small, black remote and pressed the power button, turning on the stereo. The trio yelled as Beyoncé started singing Halo.

We danced and sung along, laughing at our crazy moves. We were all crying with laughter until my radio vibrated at my side. The second the I felt it, I grabbed the remote and turned the music off. I saw everyone's faces fall.   
"Lunkorc. Everyone needs to get out of the dorms immediately. Come down to the climbing wall immediately. Copy?" I looked quizzically at my radio.   
"Copy. Sir." I grabbed the rest of my uniform, pulled it on and grabbed the door handle. I jerked my hand back as a burning heat seared through my skin. "Shit." I grabbed a small bag and picked a few things from my shelved and drawers, and chucked them in.   
"What's going on? Is everything ok?" Scott asked, voice shaking. I shook my head as I reached into my wardrobe. I clutched my gloves and slipped them on. "Go straight outside. That's an order."


	13. Chapter 13

"Go straight outside. That's an order." They nodded, fear of the unknown spread fiercely on their faces. I nodded in return and opened the door. The heat hit me like a tidal wave. "Cover your faces until you get outside." I instructed the trio. Again they nodded. I pushed forward, against the heat and turned towards the other rooms in the dorm. The others turned the other way, left, reluctance to leave me embedded in their eyes. I forced myself to ignore every part of my body that told me to follow them to safety. I had a responsibility to make sure everyone was out. It was my job, I knew that when I agreed to it. I waved at them, encouraging them to continue forwards. They were going to be alright, thanks to me. I sighed. "Is anyone in here?" I yelled, breathing in the smoke and soot. Surely no one was in here. Surely they had all gone to the canteen like they were supposed to. I heard a cry. Shit. Apparently not. I heard the cry again and pinpointed its location. One of the far room. Crap. That room already had flames covering the bottom of the door. They had probably already reached into the room. I cursed again. Crap. Crap. Crap. I ran through the fire. I reached the door. My ankles and lower legs were burning. "I'm coming in," I shouted through corrupted lungs. "Cover your mouth with a cloth." I gave them two seconds. Those two seconds was all I could give them before my legs became too sore to bare. I kicked open the door. It was a boy. He was huddled up on the bed, backed up against the wall. He was trembling, trying to get away from the relentless flames. I waded through the sea of orange and yellow and red. I lifted the petrified boy over my shoulder in a fireman's lift. I ran out or the burning room. There were bangs as things fell down. There were pops as things burst from the heat. A panel of wood fell at my feet. I jumped over it. I carried on running. My eyesight became blurry. Drops of sweat fell from my forehead. All around me things were falling and shattering into tiny pieces. I felt my chest getting tighter. Everything was coming closer and closer towards me. There was a door to the left and what looked like a bit of the wall to my right and something up ahead and another thing nipping at my ankles. I shifted the boy on my shoulder to make it just a little more comfortable for me. Probably not for him but I was saving his life, he could live with it. I heard him groan slightly. Fuck him. If it weren't for me, he would be being burnt alive. I heard a board creak just above my head. It was nothing. Right? These ceilings creak and make funny noises all the time. It was nothing unusual. I carried on, feet pounding. Left. Right. Over and over again. A million times over. I ducked through a broken doorway. Wait? I felt a sharp stinging on my forehead. Then, there was a small, red drop fall over my eye. Crap. There was quickly a steady stream of red running down my face. I shook it off and ignored everything. I focussed on the door that was only a couple of minutes further down the hall. I was almost there. I was almost there. I was almost... There was another loud creak from above my head, this time even louder than before. I attempted to shake it off again but it echoed once more, even louder. Then, it was continuous. A loud creak for minutes, coming closer and closer. This wasn't good. Not good at all. The creak finally ended with a loud bang as a board of some variety fell fully from its hinges. I felt it smack into the back of my legs. The floor seemed a million miles away. I heard a distant scream. That wasn't far away at all. That was on my back. The boy on my back was screaming. I had two choices. I either kept the, now crying, boy on my back, or I threw him away from the flames. The latter sounded slightly better. I grabbed him and slung him from my shoulder. "Run. Run to the climbing wall. Don't look back!" He didn't move straight away. "Go!" My voice broke halfway through. He nodded, eyes still streaming. All I saw was his retreating back. I felt a soaring pain shoot through my legs, starting from my ankles and soon reaching higher up towards my torso. I flicked my legs up, kicking the the board behind me. But, when I tried to stand, my legs immediately gave way. I fell to the cold tiles once more. "Ah shit." It came out as nothing more than a whisper, my throat not capable of making more than a squeak. I jumped up again, stumbling, yet again. Seriously? I was never this clumsy normally. The small stumble allowed the orange demons more time to clamber towards my heart. I had to carry on. I knew I did. I ran. I ran and ran and ran. It seemed like a lifetime before I reached the corner in the hall. It wasn't even two meters away from where I fell. I swung around the bend, catching myself before I could trip. It was taking too long. The flames were wrapping around me. I could feel them everywhere. I was never going to make it. Shit. In saving someone else's life, I was going to lose my own. No. I wasn't going to allow it. I was going to make it.


	14. Chapter 14

It took too long. I knew it did. But I did it. I reached the light and the fresh air. I leant on the door frame, trying to fill my lungs with as much freezing air as possible. It was an amazing feeling. That was until the door frame collapsed and the sea of fire licked at my ankles once more. I fell flat on my face, mouth filling with the grass and the dirt underneath. The feeling of the air didn't reach my lungs in time and I was breathing in the dirt and dew from the grass. There was a scream just loud enough to be heard. I pushed myself up once more and began to run. I gulped in the cold air and felt it burning inside my lungs. It was cold but at least it was fresh. It burned inside me and made me shiver all over. I heard shouts as I emerged further and further away from the burning building. I couldn't distinguish one from another, they all blended in with another. With the crackling and popping and banging from the fire and things falling all around of me; the shouts and screams of everyone who had managed to get away; the ringing in my ears; the constant fear chants that ran through my head, they all filled up in a giant mess of nothingness. It swirled around, sweeping up every logical thought that was formed. I could feel everything banging on the sides of my skull. Every smack and crack made my head pound. Especially every time I moved. That made my head shake even more. The grass was slippery and it was impossible to grip whilst sprinting. I knew that the fire wasn't close enough to be a danger anymore but my feet wouldn't stop running. I tried to will myself to slow down but I could never get myself to do it. I really needed to stop. Really needed to. The main reason I needed to slow down was that this happened. The grass was wet. My feet had no grip and I fell, yet again. This time, I had no strength to get up again. I laid on the floor. I just laid there without moving for a long time. I grimaced as many voices suddenly swarmed me. That moment, I had my father, Jay, Mitch, Scott, Kirstie, the Cadet Master and the Captain all around me. They were all trying to help me into a sitting position but I fell instantaneously back to the ground. Eventually, they stopped and just made sure that I was in a safe position and I was kept warm.

"Let's get her to the first aid station." Someone said. I couldn't quite tell who it was. The only thing that I could tell that it was a male voice. Which meant that it wasn't Kirstie but one of the others. There were other noises around. Ones that weren't there before. Sirens. There were sirens. They were sirens coming towards the school. Emergency services were coming. They were, as my memory served me, fire engines. They arrived very quickly and soon figures were running back and forth. They carried hoses and barrels around. I heard a shout and voices respond in unison. That was the signal for water to start and extinguish the roaring flames. The smoke slowly diminished. 

"Is anyone injured?" Someone else shouted. This was another voice that I couldn't recognise. It wasn't so much that I couldn't distinguish who the voice was; it was that I hadn't ever heard it before. It must have been someone from the services. But who? The fire service all seemed to be still engaged with the blazing fire. Of course, if something like this happened, the ambulance crew would also be called. That would be who it was. Someone shouted. It was Scott. He was signalling that I was here. I was fine. I didn't need to go anywhere. If they gave me a few more minutes, I would be ready to help other people. 

"Don't even think about it." Oh. That wasn't good. The Cadet Master's voice was cold and I knew that this meant no arguing about it. I would have to listen to whatever he said because he was seriously either angry or worried, it was pretty hard to tell the difference. I nodded. "You need to be checked up, ok?" I nodded again. Apparently, he was worried. 

I sighed as I mumbled, "I-I'm fine." I stumbled over every syllable. They scoffed and ignored my protests. Just then I heard another gasp. Someone wearing white had run over to us.


	15. Chapter 15

Three hours later and I was laying in a hard, hospital bed. The sheets were soft but the mattress seemed like it was a million years old. It was like I was laying on bricks, not a bed. And, to make it worse, everything was white. A room like pristine pearls, glinting in the sunlight. 

I had told them I was fine. It was nothing that we needed to worry about. I had felt a lot worse before and was fine through that. But, they ignored me. They said that they needed to just check. That I would be out soon. That I am probably right but they needed to be sure. So, I was left in this room with only my own thoughts to keep me company. No one but the nurses had been in to see how I was, not even my father. I wasn't going to be able to speak with him for a while yet because, apparently, he was sorting things out back at the institution. I wasn't sure if he actually was or whether he was avoiding me. But, that did mean that I would have to wait even longer to ask about meeting Jenna. I suppose that could, at a push, be counted as a good thing, if you wanted it to be. It meant that I had some time to work out what I was planning on saying. 

I sighed. Being alone was really annoying. I grabbed the remote and switched on the TV. I already knew that there wouldn't be any decent channels on here so I instantly turned onto the news. Bad idea. I regretted it the second my finger pressed the button. There we were, on headline news. The reporter was stood in front of the school and kept glancing backwards. He appeared to be looking for someone to interview. He didn't realise he was live as, suddenly, he looked at the camera, gasped and began speaking.

"Earlier on today, the most prestigious military school in the continent, caught flames." I blanked out after that. There were pictures and videos that civilians had captured whilst the school had been burning. There were also numbers showing up of the injuries that it had caused. I stayed watching, even if I couldn't hear it anymore. I guess it was probably because I half expected to see me on there. But, I never came into shot. It must have been because they wanted to keep it a secret that one of the strongest soldiers had been sent to a hospital because they were saving some idiot's life. To be honest, I was kind of glad that they did. All I wanted now, was to get out of this blasted place. I was fine but no one would listen to me. Even the higher ups wouldn't, I already knew it. I would be fine with time, they had said. That time had been and gone. There was one other thing that I knew was that I had saved a life today. 

I had saved a life.

That was the last thought in my mind before I fell into a restless sleep. Many times, I woke up. None of the times had any apparent reason for it but my mind decided to wake up. Sometimes it didn't fully wake me up but made me toss and turn until I did by accident.

"Cassi." I groaned. "Cassi. Get up." I moaned. I didn't want to get up. I had finally had a deep sleep and he was waking me from it. "Up! Now!" I jolted and my eyes shot open. My dad was sat next to my side. I had been her for a couple of days now. A couple of days. I didn't need to be here. I was one hundred percent ready to leave. And, in the couple of days I've been here, no one had come to see me. "There we go. Medication time poppet." I groaned but took the pills that he held out anyway. Again, I didn't need them but he refused to let me stop taking them. They stuck and got caught in the back of my throat, leaving a foul aftertaste. I gagged and downed the entire glass of water to try and clear the taste from my tongue. "You wanted to talk to me. About... Jenna." He paused before saying her name as if he was scared to even mention her. "You want to ask to go and see her, don't you?" He said before I had time to speak. I nodded slowly, unsure whether speaking was a good idea. If he said no then it would kill me. But, I knew it was almost certain that he would. I think there was probably a one in one hundred chance he would say that I could. The odds were not in my favour. "Well. Ugh, Cassi." He was so awkward that I already knew that that one odd, had gone. "I know that you want to go and see her but I don't want to lose you." I had guessed that this might be part of his response. As a dad, this was poor behaviour. This was when he was only thinking about him and not about me as well. It upset me, to say the least. 

"You're not going to lose me, Dad. All I want is to see my sister again. I want to know when I can tell Mitch, Cadet Grassi to you, that I am who I am. That I'm his sister. That he still has his twin. That I still think of him and know about him. And seeing Jenna is the first step in that. She can help me to do that in an awesome way. In a way that makes us all happy. Dad, I could be called up to fight, I could be sent away, I could be killed at any moment and I want to see them all first. I want to see them and talk to them and hug them and be their sister again. You're still my dad and you always will be but," I felt burning tears running down my cheeks and sighed. No wasn't the time for crying. "they're still my family as well. What's so bad about wanting to see them? It's not like I can just go back to them. I'm legally your daughter so I have no way to do anything like that without your permission. Not for another three years, Dad. You've got to admit that I'm not going to be that sweet eleven-year-old that knew almost nothing and was oblivious anymore. Face it. It's harsh but you've got to face it. I know more about this than you think. Being able to be with her would be a dream come true, literally. You've got to at least consider it, Dad. Please. For me. Please." I looked him straight in the eyes but he couldn't hold my stare. He looked down at the floor. I had no answer. "Dad?" He looked up but avoided, once again, from looked directly at me. 

I flipped. I got mad.


	16. Chapter 16

"Look at me! For fucks sake, Dad. Look at me! This is something that I want to do! I need to do!" Yup. I had fully lost it this time. He shrunk back at my words. I didn't show this side very often, especially to my family. It almost seemed like I had managed to scare him. Scare the General. That was pretty much impossible. No one ever scared him at all. Unless he was about to be killed, then he was fearless, just about. He muttered something. "What did you say?" I snapped. 

He sighed. "I said that it wasn't a very good idea."

"Not a good idea? Are you kidding me? Please tell me you're joking!" My voice was raised far too high for a hospital room but I couldn't help it. No one came to stop me or tell me to be quiet so I didn't need to. The, now trembling, man in front of me shook his head. "Jesus Christ Dad! It's all I've wanted to do for years! I miss them! It's not like if I was younger and didn't remember them! I do and I miss them a lot! A number of nights that I will lay in bed crying because I miss them so god damn much! And it's just so much worse knowing that I go to the same school as Mitch now. I see him every fucking day but I can never tell him who I am!" The tears burned crevices into my cheeks. Each drop created a crater whenever it landed. I sobbed. I ugly sobbed. It went everywhere. My eyes were puffy and red and my nose was running, getting it all everywhere. I wrapped my knees up to my face and hid my face in it. "I hate you. I hate you. A real father would see how much it meant. You're obviously not a real father. You obviously don't care." I didn't mean it. Not as much as I thought I did. I was upset. I needed to see Jenna and, in my mind, that was the best way to do it. I had to get it. I just had to. I didn't care how irrational I was being. I just sat there. The duvet was wrapped up over my knees, my face buried in it. I sat there, crying and wishing that I hadn't left the Grassi family, just thinking about how much I missed them. How much I needed them in my life again. How I was so close to Mitch yet I felt further away than when he still lived in Texas. 

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, it was dark and I was alone again. I groaned. I pushed myself up into a more comfortable sitting position. I stretched my knees and back from the position that I had fallen asleep in. I looked at the small table that was next to my bed. I grabbed it and switched it on. I squinted at the sudden bright light. I shook my head and waited for my eyes to adjust before checking the time. Half past three. I groaned again but noticed that my phone had a notification. It was from the messenger app. Who would be texting me at this time? I looked again at the notification and realised that it had actually been sent about four hours ago. That made a little more sense. I tapped it then put my passcode in and opened my phone. It immediately opened the text. It was from Dad. I hesitated before reading the message. What if it said that there was no question about it and it was always going to be no. I took a deep breath and read it.

I'm sorry. You were right. You may see your sister. I didn't realise that it hurt you so much. I'll ring them back tomorrow. Rest and don't worry. Xx

I smiled and shut my phone back off, a headache forming from the light. I knew that I needed to get more sleep but I was so happy that it seemed impossible. I decided, eventually, to turn on the tiny tv that the hospital provided. I didn't know what there would be that I could watch without being upset. The news was out of the question, they would probably be covering the fire still and as much as I wanted to know who was out of the building, I didn't want to see the events happening again. I found a movie playing. The Fault in our Starts by John Green. Sure, it wasn't the happiest movie of all time but it was beautiful and I needed something to watch.


	17. Chapter 17

"Cassi! Hurry up!" 

"I'm coming!"I shouted as a reply to my brother. 

"Well come quicker!"

"Hang on! Just give me a moment!" I ran out of my dorm room, still limping slightly as a result of the fire. I burst into Mitch and Scott's room. Kirstie had made it to them just before me. We were the only ones in our dorm that were staying for the holidays so we could be as loud as we wanted. We sat in a ring in the middle of the floor, presents either behind us or in the centre of the circle. We took it in turns to open the gifts from our families. It really felt like I was a child again. My pile was the smallest as I only really had one person that sent me presents, which was my father. "That's it for me," I said after a while. Mitch looked over at my tiny pile. I expected him to comment on it but, instead, he shrugged and they carried on opening their presents. 

"Right! Onto our presents!" Kirstie giggled gleefully. I swear, I never in a million years thought that someone could be as excitable as that girl could. Never. We all squealed and pulled out three presents, one for each of the group. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe she wasn't the only one that could be that excitable. When it came to our gifts, we had come up with rules. No more than ten pounds to be spent on each person and you had to follow the wrapping rule. The wrapping rule was that you had to wrap each person's gift with their wrapping paper colour. Mitch had green paper, Scott had blue, Kirstie had purple and I had silver paper. We spent half an hour giggling and messing around as we ripped the paper off of various presents. We threw the ripped paper at each other in a sort of rip off snowball fight, then screamed when someone tried to do the same to us. Soon, things were flying everywhere. We were all covered in glitter and random bits of paper and ribbon. 

When we finally calmed down, which took a long time if I'm being honest, and looked at the time, we decided to have a quick makeover session. Even Mitch and Scott got involved with it and had full faces of festive makeup on. They all looked stunning. Not to blow my own trumpet or anything but I thought that I looked pretty good as well. Kirstie was amazing. She could totally be a makeup stylist when she was older. I looked at the clock and realised that it was nearing the time to leave the dorm for the Christmas Lunch.

"Merry Christmas. Come sit." When we entered the canteen, this is what we were greeted with. There was only one, long table that sat about thirty people around it and was covered in red and green glitter and other, random, Christmas decorations. There were also lots of silver dishes, presumably with the food underneath. There was a Christmas tree stood in the corner of the hall and the walls were adorned with sparkly decorations. Half the table was already full. There were most of the higher ups already at the table and a couple other soldiers. Which meant that it was mainly cadets that we were waiting for. 

"Where do we sit?" Scott whispered to the other two, breaking me from staring around the room in awe. 

"Where ever you want Scott. Today, there are no formalities! Christmas is a fun day!" I chuckled at both the Captain and at Scott's reaction to his statement. Your first Christmas here is always weird and it always threw people off. Seeing everyone forgetting everything that you have to remember normally is a laugh and if you're not used to seeing the higher up soldiers like that then it is very unnerving. The door opened again and two, fifth-years walked in, similar expressions to the trio's on their faces. 

The Captian greeted them with a huge smile on his face, "Ah. Jack, George, come join us. And screw the formalities! Let's have fun for once!" Everyone who had been here for Christmas before laughed at the shocked expressions that morphed onto their faces. I chuckled and went to sit next to Jay, who was also staying for the holidays, wrapping my hand in his. He kissed my forehead to cheers from the other people sat around the table that were brave enough. Most of the cadets weren't as we were all acting a bit crazy for people with large amounts of authority. Jay and I looked at each other. We were totally thinking the same thing and finding it highly amusing. He nodded down under the table. I followed his gaze to where he was holding some mistletoe. I smiled. Yup. We were thinking the same thing. 

"When?" He whispered in my ear. It sent shivers up my spine like someone had just rubbed ice into my back. His voice was seriously smooth.

"After food." I replied, "Then they will all be slightly tipsy. That will be amusing." He nodded and hid the mistletoe once more. 

Quickly, everyone was soon sat around the table and relaxed and talking with those around them. "Let's eat!" The Captain cried. "Everyone take the lid to your left and lift!" Everyone lifted their lids in crazy, overly extravagant ways. We all burst into laughter at everyone's different actions. The noise was quickly cut short as the smell entered our noses and sent delightful messages to our brains. This was going to be an amazing meal, I could already tell it was going to. My stomach rumbled as a result of the amazing smells that were coming my way. I smiled and get ready to tuck in.


	18. Chapter 18

I said that it was going to be good. It was a lot better than good. It was bloody brilliant! I hadn't eaten that well in ages. It was so much better than anything that we ever had here. It was even better than the huge meals that my father would make for some sort of event. There was chicken and stuffing and roast potatoes and sprouts and, basically, every trimming there was. Then there was the flaming, literally, pudding and ice creams. We were all totally full by the end of it. Everyone over 18 had drunk a little bit as well, some a lot more than others. The Cadet Master looked completely off of his rocker, he was so drunk. I wouldn't be surprised if he spontaneously combusted with the levels of alcohol inside of him. He was the worst but some of the older adults weren't far off either. I looked over to my boyfriend who was holding a glass of lemonade. He had drunk about half a glass during the lunch so he was just very calm and happy but not totally plastered. He grabbed my left hand, the one closest to his side and the piece of mistletoe from under the table. Now, I am aware that this sounds really cheesy but, I swear this was how it appeared to happen. In a sudden slow-mo moment, Jay pulled his hand from under the table and lifted the sparkling plant above our heads. He put one finger under my chin, pulling it closer to him. I felt our lips connect and sparks, metaphorically, fly. I could hear whooping and cheers from everyone around us as well as some gasps, presumably from the younger ones with us. W split apart, faces only millimetres from each other's and beaming. "I love you." I whispered. He didn't reply but placed small, delicate,fairy-like kisses on both of my cheeks to show that he felt the same way.


	19. Chapter 19

The rest of the day went by in a blur. There was lots of food and dancing and random party things. People got extra gifts. There was even a big movie moment in a lecture hall. Everyone had a beanbag to sit on and plenty of popcorn to share. They then played The Grinch on a projector. Christmas was always the best time of the year here. We were more like a family than comrades. Everyone was talking to everyone else, no matter what age or ranking. The end of the day came closer and I migrated up to my room. I always watched a movie by myself whilst in my pajamas. Every year I got into the same, soft pajamas; I made myself a hot chocolate; grabbed some popcorn from the kitchens and found whatever was playing on the tv. I then got into bed and cuddled under my blankets. And this year, I was going to do the same thing. Nothing was going to change tradition.

There was a knock on my door. I groaned inaudibly. Apparently not. Apparently I was not going to be able to do Christmas like normal. "Yeah? What do you want?" I shouted, still in bed. I was not getting out of these covers for anything or anyone.

A black haired head popped around the door. "Hey. Um... Cassi. I'm really bored and the others are fast asleep. Can I come and hang in here?" Mitch asked. He looked very tired. I spent the evening of Christmas alone, I always did. No matter what. But, this was my brother. Surely I could... No. No. Christmas evening, after all the festivities, was my time to just relax. It always had been.

"Yeah. Sure. Put some PJ's on first. Oh and grab hot chocolate and popcorn. I've just about run out of it." Wait? What did I just say? I agreed with it? I laughed as I processed my requests. He nodded and left my room. I must be mental, I thought to myself.

He came back very quickly bringing back lots of sweets and drinks. I patted the bed next to me. I lifted up my blanket and he dived under. He snuggled up next to me, laying his head on my lap. I smiled at him before turning my attention back to movie. I was watching Aladdin. It was always on at this time of year and I loved it. It was probably one of my top five movies of all time.

The end credits played. My smile increased. I looked down to where Mitch was laying. A small smile was spread across his face as I noticed that he was fast asleep. My heart melted at the sight. I picked him up gently. I kicked open the door and carried the sleeping boy into his room. I was the same age as him but I was easily able to lift him. He was a lot thinner than I was but you couldn't tell when he was wearing his uniforms. It was almost unnatural. But then, he always had been smaller than the rest of us. I opened his door. Scott was in a very deep sleep. I laid him down and covered him up. I placed a small kiss on his forehead, just like our mum did when we were younger. He smiled in his sleep. I couldn't help but return the expression. Maybe he thought that I was mum but just didn't twig that it wasn't. He meant so much to me. He was still my brother, even if he didn't realize it. I crept from his bed.

"Cassi?" I must have woken Scott when I came in. His voice was still full of sleep.

"Mitch fell asleep in my room. I was just bringing him back to his own bed." Scott smiled.

"Thank you." He whispered, sitting up to check that I wasn't lying. Really? Why would I lie about that? I smiled. Scott laid back down, satisfied.

"Night. " I muttered as I closed the door. Just after the lock clicked, I heard the creak of a bed and footsteps. As far as I could tell, Scott had climbed out of his bed and into my brother's. They were fine. I wasn't going to say anything. Please, if someone wanted to comment then haters back off, anyone who doesn't ship Scomiche is wrong. I laughed at myself, sisters weren't meant to do that but honestly I don't care. I went back into my room. The flashing fairy lights made small shadows dance across my walls. The tiny tree on the corner of my desk had miniature baubles and a star balanced on top. I moved the books and papers from the wooden top and sat on it. I could see the lights from the adults Christmas party. Tomorrow they would all be stupidly hungover. 'Was Jay there?' I wondered. He had mentioned sneaking me in at one point but I had brushed it off without even thinking. I wasn't going to get anyone into trouble. I watched as the silhouettes of people dancing moved across the grass. They were all far too crazy. They had no thought of what they might look like right now. I could see individuals with glasses in the hands and occasionally saw them tip them back. But, despite being able to see the antics of the party, I wasn't able to hear it. Go having sound-proof walls everywhere so you can't hear any gun shots from the range. A small, white flake fell past my window. I spun around on the desk so I could look at something other than the multicoloured, disco lights. I was greeted with a flurry of white flakes that were having their own party around the trees and training equipment. We really were going to have a white Christmas.


	20. Chapter 20

I groaned. Oh god. Why was I so god damn tired now? I opened my eyes, squinting against the bright light. My clock ticked and buzzed as the long hand hit the hour. Hit the hour? Well that meant I was up way too early or way too late. I was meant to be up at half past five. I sat up, rubbing my head. It wasn't too bad, only four fucking o'clock. I grumbled and grabbed my phone. Why the hell was I awake? There wasn't any notifications from my phone that could have woken me up and my radio wasn't calling either. Rolling my eyes, I pulled myself off my bed. "Might as well get some extra training in then." I muttered to myself. I pulled on my uniform, grabbed my radio, rubbed my eyes again and left my room. Everywhere was dead. Why was I woken up if everything was so quiet? I set the alarm and softly shut the door behind me. As I walked through the corridors, I became more and more aware of just how loud I was compared to my silent surroundings. My footsteps echoed against the walls. My breathing was deafening. Every rustle of my clothing sounded like a volcano erupting next to my ear. When I got outside, it was better. The birds where already singing to the sunrise and the wind blew the grass to create waves of green at my feet. I smiled. Moments like this remind me why I loved being in the countryside. I felt myself breaking into a run towards the climbing wall. A climb, then zip wire down, then the high course, then breakfast once everyone else has come out, then possibly go down to the shooting range. That was my plan.

I was up the wall in seconds, it didn't challenge me anymore. The hand holds were small, yes, and they were very far apart but I didn't even need them to do it. Well, that's not exactly true, I mean, you have to have the hand holds but I could sometimes do it using the misplaced planks of wood. The zip wire was hanging slightly looser than it was meant to. I grabbed the wire and hooked it further into its pulley so that I could easily get down. I clipped on the handle and jumped down. For a moment, I felt like I was almost weightless. That was until the wire suddenly pulled up and I started to head forwards instead of straight down.

Once my feet hit the ground, I was instantly running into the trees for the high ropes course. There was a net that was about 1.5 meters long that I had to climb to reach the actual course. It was slippery with morning dew. My hands were soon covered in water as I reached the top. Now came the ropes and planks of wood that would also be unsafe. Slippery wood was really not a good idea. They normally didn't allow people on this until after lunch but, as long as I was careful, they were generally ok with it.

I was half way. My foot slipped and I felt myself falling forwards. Panicking, I flung my arms out in front of me to grab the rope. My hands snapped into fists as they felt the rope connect with them. I sighed and pulled myself back onto it. I ran forward onto the balcony before me. I sunk to the wooden floor, breathing ragged. Thank god I had good reactions now. I looked down to the forest floor. There was a safety net about half way between the course and the floor. Unfortunately, parts of it had large holes in, including the bit that I almost fell from. Under that rope, were about 15, large holes. Even more thank god. Not long ago I would have fallen through and smacked down to the floor. I sighed then pushed myself up and finished it. After that one fall, it was pretty smooth going, even when it did get a bit harder. My senses had sharpened after the scared so I didn't place a foot or hand at all wrong.

"Hey! What are you thinking? It's way too early to be out!" I heard someone shout. I rolled my eyes and carried on walking. I was starving. "Oi! Don't ignore me!" I turned around. There was no one there that I really needed to talk to so I turned back around. I reached the doors to the canteen. My sense of myself rose by about five hundred. I was suddenly very aware of every part of me. In a normal situation, you don't really notice your breathing or your footsteps but I noticed everything. My heels made the sound of a rumbling volcano, ready to erupt. My breaths where the strongest, north wind imaginable. My eyelids clicked every time I blinked slightly. My uniform were leaves on a blustery, autumn day as it rubbed together. I grimaced.

"Hey Cassi! This is very early, even for you. Normal?" Jessy beamed her usual, giant smile from the counter, as I entered the canteen.

As I walked up to her, I replied with, "Uh, yeah please. I woke up really early so thought I'd get a round in before everyone else did."

"Makes sense. Miss the crowds as well. Strawberries or blackberries?"

"Strawberries, please. Yeah, it always gets really busy in here. I don't know how you deal with it." We both laughed. Somehow, Jessy had always been my friend. I've known her ever since I came to the Lunkorc household.

"Yeah. Neither do I actually. It amazes even me sometimes." She chuckled and handed me my breakfast. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure. Come sit." We went over to a nearby table and slumped into the chairs. If it is possible to slump into a hard, plastic chair. Which, I don't believe it probably is. I shut my eyes, fatigue from getting up so early taking over me. I heard Jessy laugh and I opened my eyes again.

"Tired?" She joked.

"Yup. I woke up at four this morning." I said, popping the 'p'. She drew breath at the time. I bent over as I brought a spoon full of my breakfast to my mouth. "Perfect, as always Jessy. Thanks."

"No problem. How's things with you and Jay?"

Jessy always asked about my relationship. At one point I thought that she had a crush on one of us, but I quickly ignored that. "It's good. I haven't seen him yet today, obviously." She smiled. "What 'bout you? Any crushes I should know about girl?"

She shook her head, "No way in Hell! No one here is good enough for me." I laughed as I continued eating. "There's no decent guys here other than yours. Everyone else are assholes." I snorted with laughter. It was probably the truest thing that I had heard in a long time. Most of the boys here were horrible or just plain obnoxious. None of them would ever be good enough for Jessy.

"You'll get yourself a good guy one day. You just need to wait for your Prince Charming." She smiled and turned to look at the door that had just swung open.

"I'll be back after this." I nodded. She pushed her chair back and made her way over to her station. The Captain had stormed into the canteen, face bright red and eyes bulging. Someone had pissed him off apparently. He didn't get this angry too often. He walked over to Jessy and got breakfast before slamming his tray down on a table in the far corner. Jessy and I looked over at him, then at each other then at the door. When we were both sure that no one else was coming in, Jessy came and sat back down with me.

"What's got his knickers in a twist?" She shrugged. "Best not to get involved, right?" She nodded then lay back on her chair.

"Back to our conversation, there is a cute guy in your cadet class at the moment."

"Seriously? Who?" My brows furrowed as I pushed my bowl away, across the table.

"That little Grassi kid."

"My brother?" I shouted, "oh god no!" I hadn't even realised what I had said until I saw Jessy's face. "Um..." I stammered. "You didn't hear that!"

"Yes I did! Explain girl!!"

"Ok but I can't here. You'll have to swing by my room later on, ok?" She nodded and got up to serve those who were just coming in. I also pushed my chair away from the table, grabbed my bowl, put it to be washed and then left the canteen.

"Cassi?" I spun around to stand face to face with Kirstie.

"Yes, Maldonado?" I snapped.

"Why were you up so early? Are you ok?" I softened slightly at the pure concern in her voice.

"Yeah. I just randomly woke up really early. You go get to breakfast Cadet." She nodded and shoved the canteen door open. I sighed and went outside. I smiled gently at the, now, warmer, air. The shooting range was the other side to the training grounds. I had no reason to rush about so I took a leisurely stroll down to the small building. Pretty much everyone was out of the dorms now so I had to weave my way in and out of various ranks of people. People nodded their hellos or good mornings to me as I went.


	21. Chapter 21

I woke to bright, spring sunlight. Today was the day. The day I was going to finally reunite with Jenna. I sprung out of bed, throwing on my uniform in record time. A small beeping came from my desk. I had woken up before my alarm and I hadn't even realised it. Laughing, I turned it off and ran downstairs. I had been permitted to wake up later than the cadets due to a very late night training session that almost everyone had collapsed in the past evening. "Lunkorc!" I heard the sharp snap of the Captain behind and stopped dead in my tracks. "We walk in the corridors, please."

"Yes, sir! Sorry, sir!" I saluted and turned away again in a speed walk. He chuckled at my back as I continued down the corridor towards the General's office. Many people, Cadets and Soldiers alike, stared. It wasn't usual to see anyone, especially me, out of training and running through the corridors: it just wasn't done.

I pushed through the door to the General's office, almost running straight into it. Both Dad and I burst into fits of laughter. He stood from his desk and came over to me. "You excited, little one."

"I'm not little, Dad!" I said nodding. I was bouncing on the balls of my feet, unable to stand still. I just couldn't wait much longer. He went back to his desk and spent ages pulling stuff out of a bag and putting extra stuff in its place. Looking up and peeking at me, grinning, he bent down again and started tying his laces. "Dad!! Hurry up!! Stop making me wait!!" He chuckled and came and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. We left his office, me still bouncing around like a three-year-old on Christmas Eve. People nodded and saluted as we walked passed. We responded in a similar way to the smiles and laughter at my energy. I ran out of the giant double doors and through the high gates. I clambered in the car and was ready to go before Dad had even reached it. We pulled out of the drive and down the tiny road that leads to the city. The car journey seemed to take forever. The roads seemed endless. Time seemed to drag out like never before. I groaned but quickly stopped at the sight of our destination.

The car hadn't even stopped before I jumped out tumbling slightly from the momentum. I heard my dad chuckle and continue driving. Waving, I ran up the steps and pushed myself through the doors. I looked up at marble walls, lined with the cities accomplishments and documents in polished frames. Everyone around me wore suits and shoes that clicked against the floor; had hair that was immaculately styled; carried clipboards and stacks of papers that were almost as tall as I was, and only spoke to each other in hushed voices.

"Are you alright, miss?" I spun around to see a man, aged between twenty-five and thirty stood behind me.

"Yes, sir. I'm meant to be meeting my sister and I don't know how this all works." Replying in the most honest way, I looked down at my feet and laughing slightly at my sheepishness. He smiled and motioned me to follow him through a corridor. The corridor was the same blinding white as the reception but had pictures lining the walls showing the history of the city. The earliest ones showed the city as no more than a village: a few houses, a shop, a church and a tiny primary school. Over time, the pictures became better quality and the city became bigger. A market, cafes and restaurants, more shops, a supermarket, a secondary school, the institution, a sixth form, a Methodist church, a cathedral. More and more were built until tens of thousands of people moved there. I attempted to study each picture as we walked past but, just as I focused on one, we moved forward. I sighed, I would come back and look at them later. My foot caught on the edge of the stone floor we had been previously walking on and the red carpet that started. I looked up to see a tall, brown door and a desk to my left.

"Name." I jumped at the voice. An old lady with wrinkled skin and silver hair sat on a high back chair.

"Um." Name. I needed to give my name but I suddenly felt very nervous. What if Jenna didn't like me? What if we'd got it wrong? What if she didn't recognise me? "Cassi. Cassi Lunkorc. I'm here to see my sister, uh, Jenna."

The lady smiled, "No need to be nervous, dear. She's buzzing to see you. Just go through the corridor and turn left into room five. We'll come and get you once your time up but you have a couple of hours until then. Go have fun." She pressed a button on her desk and ushered me through. It was a plain corridor with cream walls and red carpet that looked so soft that I wanted to take my boots off right there and then. I turned left, as instructed and started counting the doors I went past. I couldn't see in any of them other than number two which had a woman saying goodbye to two young children and an older man. A mother seeing her children, perhaps? The smallest of the children was crying his heart out, not wanting to leave his mum. I smiled at him as I walked past to which he stopped for a moment. I kept walking. Three. Four. Five. This one. Jenna was in there. I held my breath and quickly sorted out my uniform. She might be my sister but I still have to give the right impression. I pulled my hat straight, made sure that my boots weren't scuffed from where I almost tripped, tucked in the front of my shirt that had somehow risen up, and pulled my bag up my back a little. I closed my eyes and let out the breath before pushing the door open and being jumped on.


	22. Chapter 22

I closed my eyes and let out the breath before pushing the door open and being jumped on.

"Oh my God! Cassi! No way! You're so big!" Jenna let go of me and I burst out laughing, releasing the nerves that I had kept pent up. She was gorgeous and so obviously a Grassi. She had long, brown hair that fell in perfectly cascading waves down her slim back. Her eyes positively lit up at the sight of me. She was a lot taller than me, but, underneath it all, I had expected that. She was quite a bit older than me. Her grin led to tiny dimples on each side of her face and her cheeks to be blushed with pure joy. After a second, I hugged Jenna again, tighter than before, now that I had gotten over the shock of my sister finally standing in front of me again. I held back tears that threatened to fall from the shear happiness. She laughed and held on to me, pulling me into an embrace like nothing I had felt since I became a Lunkorc and not a Grassi. They were a family that did nothing but care for each other in every way possible. And Dad, well, he cared but not in such an open way. He wasn't one to be able to show that he really did care, not many hugs or things like that. In fact, outside of professional school meetings and the small holidays we get, I didn't even see him that much.

"Cassi?" She said after what seemed an age. "You wanna sit down somewhere instead?" A small chuckle left her and I nodded, looking around the room that we had been left in. It was big, much bigger than room two that I had seen in earlier. In one corner there was a table with drinks and a variety of snacks on, one corner had beanbags and cushions of all colours of the rainbow, one had another small table that was probably used for meetings, and the final corner was lined with bookcases. In the spaces between the bookcases, tables and door were paintings, some I could recognise the artists but not all of them. The carpet was a chocolate brown and soft underfoot. 

I dragged Jenna over to the beanbag corner and threw myself onto a red one. She sat on a leaf green one next to me, leaning up against the wall. "So, how are you?" Great way to break an awkward silence before it started, even if a little over used. "Any boys?" Boys. Of course that's what an older sister would ask. But it did leave me thinking, I hadn't really spent a lot of time with Jay recently. Sure, we spoke over text and we saw each other during training but what with looking after the cadets so much and working all of this out, we hadn't had time just, well, us.

"Yeah but I'm not sure how much longer it will work out. He's loving and sweet and caring and hot as hell!" I blushed and looked down at my feet. "But, we haven't seen each other a lot much at the moment. What about you?" I giggled. This is what I had been missing for years. Someone to just talk to. Someone who will just give you their honest opinion no matter how distasteful it may seem. Someone who really just doesn't care about things and who will stand up for you. Someone who, well, can just be a sister. I hadn't had that since I left and I hadn't realised how much I missed it. I wasn't close to many people at the institution and certainly not close enough to know they won't spill anything I say.

We just sat and talked. I don't know for how long but it sure felt like a long time. We chatted about everything from our family, to school, to boys, to shopping, to music, pretty much everything you ever needed to know about someone. By this point, I was no longer wearing my boots or jacket and the snacks table had almost been cleared. Jenna closed her eyes for a second and I took the chance to sneak a look at my watch. I scoffed aloud. I had been here for almost five hours and no one had come and told us to leave. Obviously the room wasn't going to be used again for a while but five hours seemed a little excessive. Jenna looked over and I explained what I thought but she didn't seem bothered at all.


	23. Chapter 23

"Jenna?" She turned over to look at me. We had since made a fort out of the chairs, beanbags and some blankets we found in a cupboard. My sister had brought her laptop so we were watching Netflix and eating popcorn. "What do I tell Mitch?" 

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Tell Mitch? Jeez, I don't know. You want to come up with something fun?"

**A MONTH LATER**

I slumped onto the bed, unsure of quite what I was doing. A note lay on my bed. I didn't want to look at it. Not one bit. I knew what it was but I wasn't ready for it. I sighed and walked out of my room. 

"Hey! Cassi!" Scott came rushing up behind me. "Do you know where the others are?"

I shook my head, "Probably down at lunch. Most people are." I couldn't look at him. My breathing was shaking and my hands were clenched behind my back.

"Cass? Are you okay?" The blonde put a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and started to walk downstairs again. Outside. I knew that I needed to sit outside and message Jenna.

C: Jenna I need your help.

J: Wassup?

C: There's a family day in a couple of weeks. What do I do? They're going to recognise me.

J: Well, isn't that the perfect time for Mitch to find out then?

C: Yes, but no.

J: Why? Also, I'm coming as well.

C: It's complicated. I can't say yet but you'll find out if you're coming.

J: Okay... Well just let them see. Let Mitch find out. It's not far off the end of the year anyway. You have to tell him before then!

C: You're right. I will. Thanks Jen. 

J: No problem. I've got to go back to work now. Byee

C: Bye xxx

I lay on the grass. It was decided then. The Grassi family would know that it was me. Mitch would find out. Scott and Kirstie would also know. It was going to happen and boy was I nervous. They were finding out, now. At this time. With this happening. How?


	24. Chapter 24

The cadet quarters was a mess. Everyone was running around, shouting at each other and trying desperately to sort everything out. The hall had been transformed into the family meeting place. There were bean bags, tables for snacks, tables for drinks, armchairs and sofas scattered everywhere. And most of the cadets, not having seen their families since the beginning of the school year, were more than excited. I, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck, but a functioning one. 

I was stood at the door of the dorms, waiting for everyone to be ready. Glancing at my watch, I decided that they had no more time to fuss around. "Cadets, we need to go down to the hall. Everyone is here." A loud chorus of shrieks pierced my ears as a wave of cadets rushed towards me. Leading them all downstairs, I heard constant talk of how excited everyone was and couldn't help but chuckle. "Let's set a good impression Cadets, please. Keep it like a normal school day until we get into the hall." They groaned but fell into a silent step. They were so much better than they had been, I was proud of them. There were some standout ones, Mitch and Scott being two of them. 

We reached the hall. I pushed open the door and all of families fell quickly quiet. The room was quiet for about two seconds before all of the cadets ran at people shouting. A laugh escaped my lips and out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a very happy trio meeting with their families. I slowly made my way to their general area. 

"Hey! Look it's Lunkorc!" Kirstie shouted. "Want to come over here?" I looked over, thoughts instantly rushing through my head. 

"Sure!" What was I doing? I know Jenna and I had talked about this already but I was not ready for this. Angelica looked me over before gasping. 

"No. Way." she breathed. "Cass Grassi? Is that you?" I nodded slowly. Kirstie stumbled backwards. "Lunkorc now, right?"

"Yeah, Mom. I can't believe I didn't recognise you." I shrugged her off. I changed myself quite a bit when I was taken, especially when the trio came here. I never expected to be recognised. "Are you going to tell Mitch?" 

"Yeah. Jenna and I have been meeting up a lot recently, so we thought today was good." I trailed off slightly, remembering what today was. Kirstie and Angelica looked each other, excitement dancing behind their eyes. I rolled my eyes and followed them over to where Mitch, Jenna, Nel, Mike, Scott, Rick and Connie were stood. Angelica seemed ready to burst at the seams.

"Angelica, are you alright?" Nel looked with a questioning look over to the single mother. I giggled slightly. 

"I recognise you from somewhere. Why do I recognise you?" I pulled off my cap and clipped it to the belt loops on my trousers. I placed my thumbs in my front pockets and bent one of my knees, a stance I stood in a lot when I was younger. A smirk came across my face as I challenged them to remember me. I looked at Jenna who was hiding fits of laughter. 

"So Cass. How're things?" She said, snorting slightly. 

"Good Jen. Very good. What about you?" I, too, found myself holding back giggles.

Suddenly, I felt something hard slamming into me and knocking me to the ground. Mitch and Scott, simultaneously jumped on me, pulling me into a three-way hug. Soon enough, Nel and Mike also joined us, as well as Connie and Rick, everyone crying with pure joy. 

"Cassi. Why didn't you tell me?" Mitch whispered.

I thought for a moment, "I wasn't meant to say anything. You know, with my Dad being who he is, I wasn't allowed to say. Jenna and I have been planning this for a little while." I smiled and hugged Mitch so that my face was buried in his neck. "This is so reminiscent. How often were we like this as kids?" He laughed and shrugged. It was a lot, I knew that for sure. 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, we unanimously stood and moved towards a set of bean bags, grabbing snacks and drinks along the way. Mitch and I, being the typical set of twins, sat right next to each other, legs touching slightly and hands interlaced tightly as if we were scared to lose each other again.

Of course, I knew what was coming. It was always in my head. In the back. Nagging me. The note. 

The double doors swung open. I froze mid-sentence. No. Not now. Not now. My hold on Mitch's hand tightened until I was worried that I would break his hand. 

"What's wrong?" I shook my head, not trusting words to come out.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. My Dad stood behind me. "Time to go." A tear fell from my eye. 

"Cass?"

"I - I'm sorry. I've got to go. I've been called up. They've had to bring in younger soldiers. They need all the help they can get. I've known since a few months ago. I got a letter." I turned to Jenna, "That's when I messaged you saying you'd find out today. I knew that there was a chance..." I hiccupped and looked down at my feet. I slowly stood up. Everyone gathered around me and soon enough, I was enveloped in a giant hug. "Goodbye." I pushed my way through the group, dropping my hat and the picture of Jenna's 10th birthday. They needed something. I threw my phone back and a letter. 

**Five months later **

Mitch's POV

The phone rang. I laid back, there was no reason that I should get it whilst everyone else was downstairs. 

"Mitch! Get down here!" What? I quickly slid down the bannister. Maybe it was news from Cassi. 

It was. 

"I'm sorry to tell you this. Cassi has been officially confirmed Missing In Action. They doubt she's alive. My condolences."

"You two. She was your daughter as well. If you need somewhere to get away from everything then there's a spare bed at ours."

I tuned everything out. Cassi...

was gone?


	25. Chapter 25

Mitch's POV

I ran on stage with Kirstie, Scott, Avi and Kevin. Since Cassi had gone, I had properly pursued my dreams and the trio started singing A Cappella. We entered a competition and found Avi and Kevin. We were now on a world tour but hadn't got to the part where we left the USA yet. 

Life was a bit of a blur now. There was always something going on. We were always recording songs or touring or filming Sup3rfruit episodes or writing songs or meeting with friends or doing interviews. One thing didn't change over time and that was the memories of Cassi. Sure during that year I hadn't known it was her but they were still important. I always had the picture with me, especially when I was on stage, a sort of good luck charm I suppose. 

The concert ended and we gave a final wave to the audience. I blew a kiss as my eyes were drawn to someone in the crowd. Dressed in full military uniform, smiling, with a hat planted firmly on her head. I dropped my mic. The awful noise that is feedback caused everyone to cringe and jump. The other band members stopped and stared, Kirstie and Scott looking where I was. Scott placed his hand on my shoulder and shook his head. "It's not her. Come on." I could barely contain myself, sobs rising in my throat. It looked so much like her. The uniform was so pristine, just as she'd always insisted. The tour had been full of memories, looking back at our childhood and how we met, maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me. I missed her, there's no denying that but I hadn't realised I'd missed her this much. I looked closer at the individual, not caring about the confusion the filled the rest of the arena.

Kevin burst out laughing. Tears slowly running down my cheeks, I glared at him. Making a joke about this? After the competition, once we all knew each other better, I'd told Avi and Kevin about what had happened. Between the trio, we explained everything we knew. So he knew better than to laugh. "That isn't her." He turned to the other side of the stage, "But that is." 

My eyes widened, jaw dropping as a deafening round of applause started. There, in front of me, was Cassi, surrounded by the rest of our family and with the General standing behind her. I knew why I'd recognised the person in the audience. Looking again, it was clear. It was Jessy, the canteen girl who had been friends with Cassi. Someone had set me up. Usually, I'd complain, but this one was perfect. I ran to my sister, almost tripping on the way, and wrapped my arms around her. "You're alive?" 

She chuckled, "Of course I am." She then looked up to the General, "I think we have some catching up to do."


End file.
